The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of SEED
by Gvo
Summary: Gundam Seed Destiny characters in a Lord Of The Rings setting. Story line might go a little off,names and races might change as well. Rated T just to be safe
1. Cast Call

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

AN:Now that I say it. May god have mercy on me!

Cast Call:

Frodo Baggins:Kira Yamato (author thinking Kira is getting exited for getting a major role. But instead he is busy talking on his cellphone)

Sam-wise Gamgee- Sai Argyle (Sai – at last I'm a major character in a fanfic)

Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) – Miriallia Haw (Mir: How come I get a guys roll? (author just turn his face away as he continued)

Peregrin Took (Pippin) – Kuzzey Bushkirk (author glares at him. Hoping that he doesn't become a coward)

Gandalf Stormcrow/ the Grey/ the White- Mu La Flagga (Mu:I'm getting magical powers wait till Murrue takes a load of me)

Legolas Greenleaf- Nicol Armafi (Nicol:Yeah a part were I don't die)

Gimli son of Gloin- Dearka Elsman (I'm a dwarf!!!!(walks closer to the author but a gun gets pointed on his head instead)

Boromir son of Denethor- Shani Andras (Shani:Finally a better roll(he continues reading the fellowship of the ring book until he was shocked at the ending)

Aragorn son of Arathorn- Athrun Zala (Athrun:I hope I be with Cagalli)

Lady Galadriel- Erica Simons (exited for getting a sweet character roll)

Bilbo Baggins- Ulen Hibiki (Kira:Wait a minute why is my real dad here on this list?)

Elrond of Rivendell- Seigal Clyne (Happy of getting a good roll along with his daughter Lacus)

Sauron- Rau LeCruesett (Rau:This part I'll like)

Sauroman- Gilbert Durandel (happy of not only being a chairman in GSD but now he'll still be in power in this adaption but only this time he is magical)

Arwen of Rivendell- Lacus Clyne_ (might change)_(Lacus: Ah common I'm not that weak when it comes to fighting)

Lord Celeborn- Uzumi Nara Attha (felt disappointed because he's not at all in this story)

Haldir - Lowe Gear (?)

Grima Wormtongue- Rey ZaBurrel (Rey-Cool I get to control Shinn)

Eomer of Rohan- Lunamaria Hawke (Luna:I'm getting a tough roll. Just the way I like it)

Eowyn of Rohan- Stella Louseir (Stella smiles because here she doesn't die)

King Théoden of Rohan- Shinn Asuka (Shinn worries for his own safety)

Faramir son of Denethor- Clotho Beur (Clotho: Hope I don't die here like I did in Gundam Seed!)

Denethor of Minas Tirath- Murata Azreal (Murata – I won't be around till the third part (has a disappointment on his face)

Isildor- Patrick Zala (author snickers from Patricks behalf)

Ghost King- Lewis Halberton (Lewis:Well with this roll I could finallly win instead of dying at my captains seat(referring the battle of the Eighth Fleet)

Gollum/ Smeagol- Flay Allster (Flay: Why do I have to get that part. The character is so ickey!)

(AN: Thats punishment for betray a lot of people and being a bitch. Now moving on.)

Théoden's Son- Mayu Asuka (Mayu:Well at least I live longer than in the prologue of Gundam Seed Destiny but why do I have to be a boy? )

AN:The rest will be sorted out accordingly but for now this is the main cast.

(All of the other GS,GSA &GSD characters burns the author's house down and chase him down the street)


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Erica Simons Introduction POV

世界は変わっています!, 私は地球のまわりで私それを感じることができる私空気のそれをかぐことができる水のそれを感じることができる.

"Much that once was is now lost. For none now remembers it. It began with the death of the great George Glenn who being different inspired inspiration all." A man who was jealous of his ability. Murders him in cold blood "in order to continue peace for all the people of the Cosmic Earth after this tragedy. They began forging the great rings .

"Three were given to the people who were the wisest. Which in turn transform there physiological into that of elves. Granting them immortality" Seigal Clyne, Uzumi Nara Attha & Erica Simons in there elvish state glaring at there newly empowered rings.

"The seven were given to the Elsman clansmen" Tad gives each of the seven rings to the rest of his family " Great crafts and miners who build there city, Februarius City into a prosperous place."

"And nine; Nine rings were split and given to two races who above all else, desire power" Natarle Badgeirul, Muruta Azreal, Ezalia and Yzak Joule,Lord Djibril, Unato Roma Saran and his son Yuna,William Sutherland, Rondo Shahaku glared at each other with hateful eyes as they hold the rings in there hands. "Within each rings gathers the power to govern all nations. Peace what it seem. Look to last for generations to come, but they were all deceived."

"In the nation of Versalius. On the fires of Mt. Doom. The lord of darkness Rau LeCrusett forge a ring in secret. using a forbidden power known as the S.E.E.D. And engulf it within the ring" the seed pops open and Rau uses his power to shove it inside the ring,"and with the power the seed posses, he included his malice, his cruelty and his will to dominate all life itself." Rau then holds his completed ring in his hands as weird inscription fades from the ring he holds. "One ring to rule them all."

"With his ring completed. He launch his demons to the unprepared inhabitants."(AN:adding demons from both Inuyasha & Saiyuki in this story) the villagers flee in terror. Most of them are killed in sight by the demons when they remain behind. Buildings and homes are being destroyed by them "and one by one the nations fell to the power of the ring, but there are those that resisted. A remaining alliance of nations march against Rau's demon armies and in the slopes of Mt. Doom they fought for the freedom of the Cosmic Earth." the demons snarled at the incoming armies before they rush head on towards them. Seigal barks out commands to his archers in a odd like language as they shoot at the incoming demons from atop the cliffs. Then everyone clash with other in combat. "Victory was near" A Coordinator raised a sword in victory "but the power of the ring could not be undone." Rau wearing odd type armor with spike tips that look like it has a life of it's own and holding a mace hammer, leaps down in front of the alliance armies and flinging everyone in his path. A Coordinator attacks him but Rau uses a sort of beam that hits him forcing his body to smash at the rocks killing him instantly. A man rushes to his side. "It was at this moment when all hope had faded, Patrick Zala son of the greatest king took up his fathers sword" Patrick uses his Coordinator reflexes to pick up the sword unfortunately it was not quick enough as Rau stomped it in the ground shattering it and reaches down with ring in his finger to finish him off. Patrick screams a battle cry and sliced his finger that hold the ring. Rau cries out and implodes. Sending a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warring soldiers off their feet. His armor falls unto the ground, and his body vaporized.

"Rau Le Crusett; the enemy of all the free people of the Cosmic Earth was defeated." Patrick shatters Rau's lifeless finger as it crumbles to dust and holding the ring in the palm of his hand "Patrick Zala had this one chance to end evil forever. But like there Natural counterparts. Coordinators were easiest to be corrupt and the Ring of Power has a will of its own ." Patrick Zala rodes his horse (wearing the Ring of Power around his neck on a chain) along with his Coordinator armies as they are returning from the battle. He is thinking of ways to use his new power to exterminate all the Naturals but that thought was soon interrupted when they're attacked by demons. Patrick snaps the chain with the Ring and puts it on. Making him invisible and dives into the river, but the Ring slips off making him visible and his Coordinator ability fails to catch it as it falls to the bottom of the river.

"It betrayed Patrick..."his back is suddenly riddled with arrows"and to his death." Patrick's dead body floats down the river.  
"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer." A female prissy hand grabs the ring from where it was laying in the river mud.

"The Ring came to the red demoness creature by the name of Faleen , who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed her as a whole." as the Misty Mountains come into view, and the inside of them is shown with a red headed girl or was a girl after the consummation, holding the Ring with decayed fish and bones surrounding her "you came to me, my love, my pretty! " saying as she stares at the ring.

"The Ring gave her unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned her mind. And in the gloom of her cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of this world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned her ..." The Ring is now bouncing down a chasm of rocks in the cave before stopping. "But something happened then that the Ring did not intended. It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable..." A hand is shown feeling around the rocks and then it grabs the Ring and picks it up. "What's this?" A male voice asks." by a man name Ulen Yamato."

"A ring!" Ulen exclaims as he gazes in delight at his new friend.

"Lost! Pretty lost!" the redheaded creature shrieks are heard throughout the cave which got Ulen scared and got back to his feet, putting the ring into his pocket.

"For the time will soon come when the Yamato family will shape the fortunes of all..."

Erica Simons POV ends

TRANSLATION:

The world is changing! I can feel it in the land. I can hear it in the water. I can hear it in land we breathe.

AN:It took a long time to get anything down. (It was good on paper). The renaming for the creature Gollum was hard too as well. Anyways this story will be based on the extended edition of the trilogy with extra's of my own to set aside from it's tradition. The japanese characteristics(Thank you will be the language the elves will speak of in this story. Don't worry I'll write it down in each chapter for any person that can't speak japanese. Also I'm going to finish the new chapter of my Ranma/FMP crossover which I only had it quarterly done. The next chapter would show Ulen describing the people of Heliopolis(The Shire).


	3. Concerning Heliopolis!

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

"22nd day of September, Year 1400" A young blond man with a height of 6'3 sits in his study writing in a blank book in front of his desk "Yamato End,Onogoro, Morganrate, Mendal & Heliopolis. The nation of Orb in the Cosmic Earth, the third age of this world." he said as he look at his home which was carved deep in the hill. Around him scrolls and maps piled in the floor and spilling over shelves. His clothes he was wearing were well made for a man of his stature. He returns back to his book and flip towards the first page as he wrote down the title "There and Back Again: A Tale Of Courage by Ulen Yamato." Ulen turns to another new page in his book. He paused so that he can lite up a cigarette.

"Now… where to begin?" He looked at his ceiling as he puffed out smoke from his mouth while he was thinking "Ah yes" he discarded out his cigarette in his astray close to him and dips some ink in his pen as to resumes his writing. "Concerning us Heliopolans"Heliopolis and it's citizens appeared in his mind as he wrote. In the fields cows are being milked, pathways swept clean, and animals grazed. An image shows man with a scruffy beard and spiky hair with a scribbled words in his bandanna plows the fields while his Coordinator wife prepares a cold drink for him in there home. In the market places Hot Kabobs (A Heliopolis treat) are being sold. Latest fashion design are present for everyone to see. While a group of people sat down to have a cold one "even though we are an orban colony. We still considered ourselves are very own people. Living, working and farming in the four farthings in the hundred years we established here. Quite content to ignore or be ignored by the much larger nations that surrounds our world that is the Cosmic Earth. Being; after all, full of strange creatures beyond count then the Naturals and Coordinators that thrive the surroundings, so it would be no surprise that they consider Heliopolis as of little importance, being neither renown as a place of great warriors nor among the very wise" A soldier in orban garb that is stationed in Heliopolis's border let a man with blond hair and a pointy hat and burnette woman with a huge belly (which you can tell!) in a wagon pass. After that a soldier tried to flick some ear wax out of his ear. Ulen chuckled himself out of an after image about the life in Heliopolis till a knocking sound was heard in his door.

"Kira someone at the door!" yelled Ulen before return back to his writing "In fact it is remark by some that our only passion is love and food." An image shows a boy with chocolate brown hair and silver eyes (AN: which I believe it is silver?) gives a kiss to his girlfriend with brunette hair after giving her flowers. He also had enough eye coordination to take a piece of cake that was passing by"A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the growing, distributing and smoking of tobacco. But where our souls truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good will towards our world. For all of us Helioplians is the share of love on things that grow." He thinking about an blond boy with orange glasses tending to a few flowers in the garden. "And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me; it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life." Another image of a party preparation and a boy with squinty eyes is also helping in a field begin to lift a party resulting to applauses and cheers.

More knocking is heard at the door disrupting Ulen's thoughts. "Kira the door!" The knocks become louder and more insistent. "Doggarnet where is that boy of mine? Kira!"

Elsewhere a teenage boy with burnette hair and purple eyes was reading a book. His robot bird Tori. A gift his father got during one of his travels in his younger years stand on top of his head. The mechanical bird and the boy both hears singing coming from a familiar male voice.

"hoshi wo kazoesaseru no.DEKKI no ue KAPPURU No! No! me no yariba ni DOKI-DOKI shichau" (AN: the person is singing Little Date. The opening to the second season of Ranma ½) He closed his book and ran towards the road with Tori vastly behind him. He watches as two people in a wagon cart comes utterly closer as the man kept singing.

"Your late!" the burnette boy said as cross fold his arms with Tori preach in his head. The wagon grinds to a halt. The blond man with the pointy hat and the brunette woman does not looked at him at first. The blond mans face was down and it was slowly turning upward, with an annoyed expression on his face. The woman too followed suite.

"A magician is never late, Kira Yamato" said the blond man. "Nor are they early. They arrived precisely when they're meant too." After he said that. All three occupants stared at each other for a minute before slowly beginning to cracked a smile and laugh.

"It's good to see you two again!" Kira says as he lept to hug the blond man in his arms. Kira was ready to hug the woman but she used her hand to push Kira away "careful Kira" she then pointed to him her belly. "Wait a minute you're" Kira look at the two of the them. He could tell that both of them were blushing. Especially the blond male who was hiding his redness underneath his pointed hat.

"You kept yourself busy have you Mu?" Kira said with a chuckle

"Well it is allowable in my profession. Especially to the one your love" He look into Murrues eyes as she blushed again, and look back to Kira "besides. Did you think we both will miss your father's birthday do you?"

As Mu drive the cart through the road. All three of them continue to talk and laugh. "So how is the old man anyway?" questioned Mu then his lover Murrue continued with the same question"I heard it's going to be a party of special magnificence?"

"You know my father. He's got the whole place in an uproar" Kira said with a smile in his face.

"We'll that should please him!"Mu smiley gestured while he watches the road

"Half of Heliopolis is invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway" there laughter was interrupted with a chirp of Tori.

"I see he still has Tori after all this time?" said Murrue

"Yes he's been a comfortable companion for me after dad gave it to me when I was 3" Murrue smiled at Kira while Mu laugh at his expense as there cart makes his the bright crop fields were the man with scribbled bandanna took a sip of his drink his wife brought for him, as he watches the cart in questioned pass by, heading towards the vast buildings of the market place.

"And so life goes on here in this orban colony. Very much as it has been this pass age. Full of it's own comings and goings, with change coming slowly. If it comes at all" Ulen wrote in his book while the cart slowly goes up the hill towards Mu and Murrue's destination. Passing house's and hillsides lush with green and beauty " For things are made to endure. Passing from one generation to the next. But no matter what the case there always been a Yamato living here in Yamato End." he paused after written those words whispering "There always will be..." and then something out of his character decide to pull something out of desk glove compartment which was a small paint portrait showing a brunette woman with two babies which you can tell were twins. Holding them on her side. In the back of it scribbled two names.

"To tell you the truth, my father's has been a little odd lately, I mean more than usual" This brought both of them to Kira's attention inside the cart. "He's taking to locking himself in his study room. Spending hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking."

Ulen puts the portrait away. As he grasped to his pocket a sudden expression of alarm comes over his face, as he digs urgently into his pockets and turns them out, starting to become more frantic.

"Where is it?" Ulen said worriedly as he toss everything within his parameter searching for the thing he was looking for. He dig deeper in his pants pocket. Finally grasping the thing he was looking for which was a ring. He held it in his palm, closing his eyes with a sigh of relief.

"He's up to something, I just don't know what." Kira glance at the both of them in the cart who were deliberately starring at the scenery. "Okay keep your secrets."

"What?" both Mu and Murrue responded

"I know you two had something to do with it."

"Gracious me, us doing something bad" answered Murrue

"You know before you two came along. Us Yamato's were very well thought of. "

"Really?" Mu said with questionable expression in his face as of what is Kira talking about.

"We never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Mu decided the time halt him. There knowing full well what he was talking about. "If your referring to the ubber demon Naraku, I was barely involved." Kira then looked at Murrues face "don't looked at me. All I did was give your father some teenage advice and a little nudge out of the door."

"Well whatever you did, you both have been officially labeled as disturbers of the peace." Mu got a confused expression in his face as he sees an old man raking the yard with a grim face looking back at him. His wife and shared his sentiment as well.

"Mu! Mu! Fireworks?" Mu pretended to ignore the children running towards the cart. Mu gave a sign to his lover expressing in the lines can you do the honors.

As the cart pass around the corner The children stop running felling all disappointed, till fireworks finally go off from the cart and the children cheered happily. Even the old man finally chuckled after he saw that but his wife gives him a angry look and the old man returns to his grumpy mood.

"Mu, Murrue. I'm glad you two are back " said Kira as he jumped off along with Tori.

"So am I kid, so am I" Mu replied as he continue to drive on. After a few minutes the cart finally stopped outside the front gates of Yamato End. Mu got out. Then helped Murrue after all her predicament condition. Both of them sweat drop when they read the sign saying No Admittance Except On Party Business before walking through the gate. Mu gradually used his staff and knocked at the door.

"GET LOST, WE DON'T WANT ANY MORE VISITORS, WELL WISHERS OR DISTANT RELATIONS" both of them chuckled at each other after hearing that.

"And what about old friends?" Mu asked. Ulen was suspicious of what his unwanted visitor meant by that. As he opened the door his face changed from suspicion to shocked.

"Mu, Murrue?" Ulen asked as the two of them smiled. "It's been a long time Ulen Yamato." Answered Mu

"Ah Mu, Murrue. It's good to see you two again!" Ulen smiled and gave him a hug

"65 years old. Who would've believe it?" Mu looked at the face of the blond man "you haven't age a day." Ulen was about to hug Murrue when he saw how big her belly was. " You mean you two. Well that can be discuss, come in come in."

AN:Sorry to cut this short but I thought it would be best to end it there So how do you like the changes I added in here. Give me your best opinion. Now the scruffy beard man with the scribbled bandanna who has a Coordinator wife. If you never read volume 1 of Gundam Seed Astray. Then you don't know. Having Murrue pregnant was something out of the original since after all this story is a sequel to the Hobbit . The new chapter on the Ranma/FMP story is progressing well. Also the Naruto/MGS one as well. I've decided to do it both at the same time. And also I'm coming up with a Naruto/ The Slayers crossover as well. Okay that's it for now.


	4. A Party To Remember

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Both Mu and Murrue walk inside Ulen's home holding each others hand. This however did not pass Ulen's eyes "so when did this happened? When did you two started to become intimate with each other?" Both lovers blushed together before Mu had the encouragement to answer his old friend's question "I believe it was after Naraku's defeat"

"How could I ever forget that!" said the smiling blond as he remembered the aftermath that came after Naraku was killed. He looked back at his guest and remembered. He needed to make them feel comfortable. " Oh my, wheres my manners. Tea or perhaps something stronger. I believe I 've got a few bottles of the vineyard left, 1296 very damn good year. Much as old as I am ha, ha."he placed Mu's staff and hat as he raced off to the kitchen to look for some kind of refreshments for his friends. "It was laid down by my father, lets say we open one"

"Just tea, thank you" replied Mu

"Are you sure? What about you Murrue, I'm sure in your condition you can handle a sip of wine?" yelled Ulen from the kitchen. Muurue replied in a kind manner. "Thank you for your jest Ulen, but I'll take just the tea if thats alright!" Ulen obliged her wishes as he continues his search. Murrue accidentally hits one of the lower chandlers. Mu temporarily let go of her hand and steadies it. However it did not save him from getting bump in the head by a hanging unlit lamp. As Mu nursed his pain. Both he and Murrue enters Ulen's study and both saw a map of a lone mountain attached in a frame. Mu picked it up the frame and he Murrue examine it.

"You know, I was expecting you to arrived last week Mu, but I never expect you to appear with Murrue. Both in love and pregnant with your child! Not that it matters, after all since you two are mages. You come and go as you please. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam. Wait a minute I have some cake. " says Ulen as he enters the study with a plate of cake. "I could cook some some eggs if you like...oh, Mu, Murrue? Where you go?"

"We'll just take the tea thank you" Mu appears as both he and Murrue appeared behind Ulen as the two of them took a seat in the kitchen table.

"Oh, Okay" Ulen then looked at Murrue's direction "Wants some cake Murrue?" Murrue pondered that suggestion for a minute before replying. "I guess I piece would not hurt." As she was about to grabbed a slice when a sudden incessant knocking on the door and a woman shouting disrupted the transgression. It almost made Ulen dropped the cake."Ulen, I know your there!" "I'm not at home" he said in a whisper as he tip toed and took a peak at his unwanted visitor(s). " It's Caridad and Huruma Yamato! There after the house. They never forgave me for living this long." the two unwanted Yamato's continue knocking before giving up and try their luck again later. Ulen returned to the kitchen and placed the sliced piece of cake for Murrue and put the remainder down at the table. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Ulen stares from his window before continuing. "I want to see mountains again, Mountains! And then find someplace quiet where I can finish my book. Oh right, the tea!" He hurries to prepare the tea for his guest.

"So I take it your meaning to go through with your plan, huh!" Murrue says as Mu lifts the teapot and Ulen pours the hot water in it.

"Yes, yes Murrue, all the arrangements have been made."

"You know when me and Murrue saw your son Kira on our arrival here. He suspects something you know" said Mu as he sip his tea.  
"Of course he does" answered Ulen as he was glad Kira knew about his plan. "He maybe a Coordinator but he's a Yamato. Not some block headed Bracegirdle from hard bottle"

"You will tell him, right"

"Yes, yes Mu, I will tell him"

"Your son is very fond of you. You know!" Murrue said as she and Mu know about Kira and his parents. But did not addressed that. For it still is part of a dark memory that have not yet healed.

"I know, believe me I know" Ulen wanders to his window. "He probably come with me if I asked him, but I think in his heart. Kira is still in love with this colony. The woods, the fields, the little rivers"

"I'm not young anymore" Ulen says as he comes away from the window. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." both mages gaze where drawn downwards to Ulen's vest pocket as he frigged his fingers inside, which cause them to frowned. "I feel thin. Sort of stretched...like butter scrape over too much bread." Ulen then sit down wearily at the table. "I need a holiday... And I don't expect to return. In fact I mean not to"

That evening. Murrue went down to the festivities to see if she can aid in last minute preparations but heed carefully not to strain her body, while her lover Mu sat in a log peacefully smoking along with his friend Ulen.

"Old Toby. The finest tobacco weed in the Southfarthing." Ulen said to Mu before he blows a large ring of smoke which hangs gently in the still air.  
Mu regards it for a moment, and then, sucking his cheeks in and out, blows a majestic, full-rigged ship that sails right through the ring.

"Mu my friend, this will be a night to remember"

The party was in full swing; the fireworks are going off and festivities are well underway. The colony's staggering under the load of a huge birthday-cake with candles already lit, while the others, including young coordinator Kira Yamato where dancing to music being played by the band. Two people were dancing lovely with each other. It was no secret to the colony's village about those two. They were Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw. Meanwhile Kira's father Ulen was greeting his guests at his party, "Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome"

Kira took a break from dancing and sat down to his friend with orange glasses named Sai Argyle. He looked at his face as he stared at the sight of a girl with brown eyes with rough black hair enjoying the festivities.

"Come on Sai, ask Julie for a dance," Kira said, but Sai just shakes his head nervously."No it's alright besides she's much stronger... I think I'll just have another drink." Kira could see right through his friends stubbornness and decided to take action by grabbing his wrist"I don't think so" and pushed Sai right into Julie's direction.

Sai became nervous right in front of her. Suspecting to get hit, Julie only grabbed his hand and they both dance with each other. "ha ha mission accomplished" Kira feeling proud of helping his friend out.

At a tent children began bragging about if Murrue's child will be a boy or a girl.

"It's going to be a boy!" argued the boys.

"No, It's going to be a girl!because boys are icky!"counteract a couple of girls. Murrue decided to settle there arguments. "You know what. If you prey very hard, your proposition can come true!" she said while holding her arms among the two arguing sides. When they heard that. They thought it as a challenged. Much to Murrue's decree, meanwhile Mu was dancing among the other inhabitants. As for Ulen however. He was talking to other children about his early adventures.

"There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous spiders.And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to eat us, whether we would be swallowed whole or whether they should use their claws and one by one, squash us into jelly." A young child gasps and leans forward to hear more. "They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees — poof!" The children gasp and one falls back in surprise before sitting back up. "And turned them all to stone!"

Mu has finally left the dance floor and retrieved some new fireworks from his cart and heads over to a group of children waiting for him. A boy with squinty eyes name Kuzzey Buskirk looked around his area to see if anyones around and jumps up into the cart looking through which fireworks to take.

"Whoa, there they go," Mu says laughing as the firework butterflies fly around him and the children run around him trying to catch them. As soon as Kuzzey found a big red dragon like firework. He quickly jumped down and ran off. However Sai saw this and made a apologizing excuse to Julie and runoff to see if he can catch him.

Ulen return greeting guests again, and one lady seems to have an inexhaustible amount of children "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you! Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?" Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs and nods. "Good gracious. You have been productive!" Mrs. Bracegirdle passes on. Ulen watches as everyone has fun when his ears are assailed by a familiar strident voice.

"Ulen, Ulen Yamato!" Haruma says. Ulen quickly turns to Kira who came over."Kira - Sackville Yamato's ! Quickly! Hide!" Ulen exclaims as he and Kira quickly hide behind a tent fold while Caridad and Huruma search for them before retreating. Ulen lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you my boy." He sighs again ."You're a good kid, Kira," Ulen says becoming very serious. Kira stares at his father, perturbed by his sudden change of tone. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am, very selfish… I don't know why I took you and raise you after you mother died giving birth to yo, but I assure you. It wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all her numerous relations, you were the one that showed real… spirit"

"Dad, have you been at the Professor's home brew again?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow."No. Well, yes. But that's...that's...not the point. The point is, Kira... you'll be all right." Ulen hugged his son before they both rejoining the party.

Elsewhere inside a tent Kuzzey succeeded in lighting up the firework. Now he was thinking on what was the next step until-"Kuzzey what are you doing"

"Uh Sai!" Kuzzey said in a surprised as he was holding the evidence of a already lit firework in front of him. "This is not what you think!"

Sai took action and try to put it out but it was too late for him to do anything as the firework explodes upwards, throwing them on to the ground and taking the tent up with it. High above the crowd, it bursts into the shape of a flaming dragon, turns and swoops slowly towards the merrymakers. The colony villagers made a hurried attempt to get out of the way.

"Look at that!" A person exclaims for everyone on the crowd. Kira's face is lit momentarily by the dragon's flame and he shepherds Ulen out of the way."Dad? Watch out for the dragon!" Kira exclaimed.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…" Ulen said as Kira pushes him to the ground. The dragon swoops low over the ninjas' heads, flies off and bursts into a beautiful finale over the lake. Everyone claps and cheers at the finale and both Kuzzey and Sai stand up, now covered in soot.

"What a rush!" Kuzzey says with a smirk gazing proudly at his accomplishmen however Mu, comes up behind them and grabs them each by their ear.

"Aah!" The two exclaim in pain.

"Kuzzey Bushkirk, I should have known." Mu says. The aftermath of Kuzzey's ignorance was him and Sai, under Mu's watchful eye, washing the piles of plates from the feast as a punishment. Sai didn't saying anything but a hateful glare towards Kuzzey said otherwise.

In is a large tree at the middle of the party all the citizens gathered in front of it as Ulen walks over to stand in front of the tree on the platform that the band was playing on earlier.

"Speech, Ulen! Speech!" Everyone shouts as Ulen steps up onto the platform and raises his hands for silence and laughs as he does."My dear Yamato's and Koenigs,Haws" Ulen watches a glance of both Mir and Tolle together for a bit before continuing " Bushkirks and Argyles, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots," Yondaime says and everyone lets out loud cheers as their last names are called.

"Proudfeet, Ulen, Proudfeet!" A voice yells out and the people laughed out before Ulen waves at the voice dismissively.

"Today is my 65th birthday but alas my life is far too short a time to live among some excellent and admirable people"everyone cheers and hollers in agreement. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."There is a dead silence from the crowd as they gaze at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out if they were just insulted. Murrue found Mu in the crowed and joined him while he shakes his head and smiles.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Ulen said as he fidgets the Ring. Hidden behind his back before he whispers to himself, "I've put this off for far too long." He speaks up to the crowd, "I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He looks in the direction of everyone one last time before saying "Goodbye." and puts the Ring on and vanishes.

Everyone exclaims as Ulen disappears in front of them. Even Kira's smile disappears.

" Mu, he!" exclaim a shocked Murrue to her lover

"I know, I know. I guest I'll have to do something about it!" he said it to her before disappearing.

AN:At first I wanted to put Shiho as Rosie in this story. It didn't turn out that well. So I choose the next least character. If you don't know who she is. Check the Gundam Seed website. Even though I have not got reviews on this story yet. I'm still going to continue writing it because I like how it goes. The Cosmic era named has already been fix and it is now called Cosmic Earth as in reference to Middle Earth. I'm going back to continue writing the Star Wars/ Gundam Seed crossover of mine as well as the Gundam Seed/ Macross fusion story. Well thats it for now.


	5. Ulen's goodbye And A Past Shadow?

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Footsteps was heard near Yamato End as a gate and front door open and closes by it's lonesome. And like magic Ulen re-appears; he laughs as he flips and catches the ring. He grabs a few belongings and put it on his travel pack then raced to his study and grabbed his uncompleted book and a sealed enveloped. "I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Mu says as he appeared out of thin air when Ulen walked into his parlor.

"Come on Mu! Did you see their faces?" Ulen says trying to stifle his last few chuckles

"There are many magic items in this world, Ulen Yamato, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Kira, won't you?"

"Two eyes — as often as I can spare them. But you must understand that I'm going to be a father soon?"

"Yes I know" Ulen paused for a few seconds before continuing to pack. "I'm leaving everything to him. I also wrote down a confession letter. Telling him everything about his mother and why she left and took his sister with her" Ulen showed the letter to Mu as he placed it in his stool table.

"What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" Mu asks in consideration while Ulen continues packing various items in his travel pack.

"Yes, yes it staying as well. It's in a envelope over in the mantelpiece" Mu was about to reach the area Ulen had told him but in a last second he corrected himself. "No it's right here in my pocket." He looked in glee as he fidgeted the ring in his fingertips.

"Isn't that weird though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Mu noticed that something was not right in the way he talked "I think you should leave the ring behind, it can't be that so hard?"

"Well no… and yes! Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me. Via never understand. She never did, thats why she left with my daughter an cursed me in raising a brat boy!" he growled as he spit there names venomously as he still glares at the ring.

"There's no need to get mad and pointing blames?"

"Well, if I am , it's your fault!" Ulen exclaims as he continues to caresses the ring. "It's mine! My own, my pretty."

"Pretty? It's been called that before, but not by you." Mu said in a calm demeanor

"Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough."Mu'svoice got into a hard edge

"You — want it for yourself isn't it!" Ulen scowled at Mu as he hold the defensively.

"ULEN YAMATO!" the room then got darker as Mu showed his full fury of his power as lightning came from his hands which scared Ulen senselessly "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you." Mu then revert back to his normal chatty self . As do Ulen when he came closer to Mu and cried in his arms.

"All your long years that we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go Ulen. Let it go" Mu says as he released his embraced.

"You're right Mu; the Ring must go to Kira as it should be. It's late, the road is long." Ulen collected his travel packs and assorted cooking utensils and hocks them onto his back. He takes up a walking stick and prepares to go out the front door. "Yes, it is time." Ulen opened the door.

"Ulen…" Mu said stoping Ulen

"Hmm?"

"The Ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh, yes…"Ulen pulls out the Ring from his pocket. He stares at it for a second and then slowly allows it to slip off fromhis palm. It lands on the floor with a heavy thud. Ulen runs out the door, goes a few paces, then stops and lifts his head. As he looks relieved

"I've thought up an ending for my book." Ulen turns to Mu at the door, "and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will my friend." Mu says giving his old friend a good bye hug.

"Good bye, Mu."

"Good bye, Ulen."

Ulen departs out by the gate, and started down the road, he began singing a tune he knew. "Anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro..."

"Until our next meeting." Mu says before he re-entersYamato End, as he picked up the Ring, but stops short when a seed poped in his mind and something else the Eye's of Rau Le Crusett flashing in his mind.

Mu rises and sits himself at the fireplace holding two envelopes, referencing that thing he saw and what Ulen had just said."Its mine, my own, my pretty!" Ulen's voice echoes in his mind as he stares at the fire blankly.

"Riddles in the Dark..."

"Dad? Dad?Are you here?" Kira opens the door and sees the Ring on the floor. Kira then notices Mu sitting by the fireplace, he picks up the ring approaches him.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Kira says. He notices that Mu seems to be lost in his own world so he shakes his shoulder. "Mu?"

"Hmm?" Mu says before he smiles at Kira, noticing the Ring in the palm his hand. " Your father's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves , Kira!. He's left you Yamato End, along with all his possessions!" Mu then gave an envelope to him "he also apologize for not telling you about your past that he wanted to tell you. It's all written here!" Mu then took out an empty envelope and Kira slips the ring inside and Mu sealed it. "Put it somewhere out of sight." Mu then grabbed his staff and hat as he gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kira asks as he followed him.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions, questions that need answering.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand.Mu stops his hurried exit and looks back at Kira.

"Neither do I," Mu responds. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."'

Mu said as walked out the door , before he could go to wherever he need to go Murrue halted him in front of the gate of Yamato End.

"Mu whats wrong?" saying with a concern in her eyes. Mu only hold his hand out to her shoulder.

"Murrue I need you to stay in Aprilius for awhile!"

"No,Mu, no." she began pounding in his chest in frustration"we made an oath to each other. I'm going with you where ever you go!"

"I know about the oath. But I'm also concern for our unborn child" he placed his hand unto her stomach before setting his eyes back to Murrue's "and to you. I won't be long . I'll send a familiar to you as soon as I finish with business." says Mu as he comfort her. "Trust me Murrue. I can make the impossible, possible!"

Elsewhere in a far away land a huge tower appears rearing up the nightly sky with a nearby volcano pouring close to its foundations. A screaming voice of a female being tortured could be heard inside. It continued for an hour or so when two words were heard.

"Heliopolis,Yamato!"Huge door gates in a different tower began to open slowly outward and nine blacked cloaked robe people with blood red slits in there eyes ride out.

Mu halted his horse when he looks at the fiery sky behind the black mountains and sense something was not right an proceeded to the white towered city of Carpentaria. Once inside he dismounted ignoring the Atlantic Federation troops which were proceeding there daily maneuvers.

A boy wearing a Atlantic Fed. Volunteer uniform guided Mu to a giant library full of books and scrolls. Mu shuffles through all of them till he found the one he was looking for. He took a sip of coffee and sat down to began reading the scroll document in his hand. "Year 3434 of the second age of the Cosmic Earth, here follows the account of Patrick Zala, high ruler of the ZAFT nation and head leader of the nation's alliance's and the finding of the ring of power." "It has come to me, the One Ring. Which will become a great weapon for my family's destiny. An heirloom for my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious and valuable to me!"

"Though I am buy with a great pain. I see a seed pop into my mind once I held it. Infusing onto me power I have not known. The markings upon the band began to fade. It's writing, which at first was clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now only fire can tell." Mu set the document down on the table. Looking horribly mortified after reading it.

It all made clear sense to him. The seed power he felt and the evil eye. He now knew what to do.

AN: I'm stopping right there. You could burned me with gestures all you want. The next chapter Kira begins his journey with Mir and Tolle following later. Plus more surprises after Durandel's betrayal as well. I also want to know about an opinion on a Superman/Gundam Seed story?. Well thats it for now.


	6. Truth about the Ring

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

At night in the Orban colony lands a natural man was chopping wood outside his home when his pet dog alerted him as it barked at strangers approaching all nine of them in black robes. The dog soon backed off and ran inside the house whining and scared. The red eyes of one of the black robed man glared at the natural person who was now afraid as he asked two simple words.

"Heliopolis. Yamato."

"There's no Yamato's here!" said the natural man nervously and afraid. "Heliopolis is that way" the hooded man yelled to the nine other black hooded riders rode off the directions the natural man pointed while he ran backed inside the house and closed the door. Back in Heliopolis Kira and his friends were celebrating in a pub about the announcement of Kira being the new heir of Yamato End. With cups in hand both Kira and Kuzzey began signing.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be -  
many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook..."  
"Is a cup of ale inside this Bushkirk!" everyone laugh as Kuzzey finished the song off gulping a big chug into his mouth. At another table Sai & Tolle were engage into the discussion of two old men.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the orban colonial lands. Some Elsman clan members and others of a less than savory nature." Tolle was having a shocked gaze as he heard the old mans rumour.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with demons." The other old man tells both boys and he continues to expound on his theme of doom to the others. Sai , opposite, pushes up his glasses and looks at Juri for a few seconds behind the bar as she gives him a huge smile while her two co- workers/friends Asagi Caldwell & Mayura Labatt looked on with hearts in there eyes. While trying to stay busy

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Ulen Yamato. Cracked, he was."

"Yep and young Kira, here, he's cracking!"

"And proud of it! Cheers boys!" Kira says as he comes over with five cups full of beer and all four occupants who said cheers to him after they receive them.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you." the old man says. Kira smiley agrees and raised his cup.

Tolle was about to sip when a shout of a girl in the front door interrupted him."There you are Tolle!"and to Tolle surprised. It was Milly.

"You said you were going to meet me at the hills now I see you scoffing drinks with your friends."

"I could explain all this!" panic Tolle; trying his best excuse to say to his girlfriend but what he got was few good hits and getting dragged by the collar into the front door with everyone laughing at him in his expense. Later that night everyone left the pub Sai was carrying a drunken Kuzzey by his shoulders. Juri, Mayura and Asagi greeted everyone out.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the Golden brew!" said A drunken louse who walked out bending down in one knee which Sai saw and didn't like. "Mind who you're sweet talking." he said in a whisper

"Don't worry, Sai, Juri Wu Nein knows an idiot when she sees one." Kira said before he continues walking.

"Does she?"

"Yeah!" Kuzzey add a drunking word in the conversation. The tree teens walk back to Yamato End and parted ways.

"Goodnight guys." Kira said reaching the gate of his now estate

"Gawdnight, Kira." Kuzzey said in a slur and a few laughs. The still result of his intoxication.

Kira opens the door to his home. Everything around him was dark. The wind softly blew against the bushes, creating an eerie sound. He stopped in the middle of his living room. When a paled hand reached out and grabbed him. Kira jumped and toss his 'attacker over his shoulders. Kira saw his face which was none other Mu LaFlaga himself.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Mu said in a panic

Kira opened his chest drawer and began to throw things out. A bird chirped causing Mu to spun around, with his staff pointing in that direction. Kira pulled out the envelope containing the Ring. Mu grabbed the envelope and tossed it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Kira exclaimed as he watches the envelope rapidly being consumed by the flames, Mu ignored Kira and grabbed a pair of tongs and picks up the Ring.

"Hold out your hand Kira, relax it's quite cool" Kira extended his hand. Trusting his word as Mu dropped the Ring into his palm. Mu placed back the tongs turns away from the fire trying to breathe for a moment.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Mu asks worriedly. Kira looks down and starts turning the Ring over and over between his fingers "Nothing, there's nothing…" said Kira as Mu sighs in relief, "Wait, there are markings."

Fainted writing soon appears on the Ring Kira holds, along with a whisper voice "Some sort of Elvish kanji language. I can't read it."

Mu grim knowing what it is "there are few who can. The language is that of Versalius, which I will not utter here." Mu turned his head around to see a shocked Kira after he announced it.

"Versalius!"

"In the common slur tongue it says, One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and then in the darkness bind them."

Both Mu and Kira sat down in the kitchen table. Kira prepares tea as the Ring laid down between them.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Rau Le Crusett in the fires of Mt. Doom, taken by Patrick Zala from the hand of Rau himself." Mu says glaring at the Ring.

"My dad found it. In the cave of Fallien." said Kira

"Yes, for almost forty years of his life the Ring lay quiet in Ulen's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age for him, but no longer Kira. The Ring is slowly regaining it's old decript ability back. The power of S.E.E.D.. Evil is stirring in Versalius, the Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But it can't be. He was destroyed. Rau Le Crusett was destroyed by the hand of us Coordinators" Kira pointed to himself to proved Mu was incorrect "right?" Mu only nodded in disagreement.

"No, Kira, the spirit of Rau has endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived, Rau Le Crusett has returned. His demons have multiplied; his fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Versalius. Rau Le Crusett needs only this Ring to cover all the lands into a second darkness." said Mu. "He is seeking it, seeking it... all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master so he can used S.E.E.D. Power again. They are one, the Ring and the dark lord. Kira, he must never find it."

"Okay" Kira stand up and the grabbed the Ring then proceeded down the corridor."We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Mu" Kira asked Mu worriedly.

"There is one other who knew that Ulen had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the red creature Fallien, but the enemy found her first. I don't know how long they tortured her But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…"

"Heliopolis! Yamato!" screamed the red female creature after she confessed.

"Helopolis, Yamato? But that would lead them here!" Kira exclaimed as his purple eyes grow wide in fear. Two black hooded people race down a moonlit road and a Orban soldier holds up his lantern at the sound of horses approaching .

" Halt Who goes there?" the Orb soldier yells. The black hooded person didn't listen at it eyes glowed red, yellow with pupilless black. It then brought down a sword and decapitated the soldier with one quick swipe before he could reach his own weapon. Back at Yamato End, Kira is holding out the Ring to Mu who was backing away from it.

"Take it , Mu ! Take" exclaim Kira as he tries to give the ring to Mu

"No, Kira." said Mu as he back away further

"You have to!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't _tempt_ me Kira!" Mu said in an anger of fire before he calmed " I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. You must Understand Kira, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but _through_ me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay here in Heliopolis!"

"No! No, it can't."

Kira closes the Ring inside his palm and looks up at Mu. "What must I do?" asking him with a determination.

"You must leave quickly Kira?" said Mu as Kira quickly grabbed necessary items for his journey.

"Where? Where do I go?" Kira asked worriedly as he grabbed another item.

"Get out of Heliopolis immediately, make it for the town of Kaohsiung."

"Kaohsiung, what about you?""Kira asks as he stuff an extra shirt in the backpack.

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Java Inn." Mu says

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Kira, I don't have any answers." Mu said honestly " I must see the head of my order of mages; he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Kira; he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name Yamato behind you, for that name is not safe outside of Orban lands. Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"I believe I can cut across the country easily enough," Kira stated as he put his jacket and backpack on.

Mu see's Kira in his gear. He looked like his father in his younger years. He was about to talk when he heard a sound. "Get down!"

Kira did what Mu told him and drops to the floor while Mu grabbed his staff and crept to the window, peers out cautiously then gives the bushes a good whack. An "oofff!" was heard from the object of the whack and Mu drags not one but two offenders up by the hair and plops both of them onto the table.

"Damn it. Kuzzey Bushkirk, Sai Argyle. Have you been eavesdropping?" demanded Mu with anger in his eyes.

"I haven't been listening in sir, honest. I was just trimming the bushes from under the window!"

"Yeah what he said" Kuzzey burped knowing he was still drunk.

"A little late from trimming the verge. Don't you think?" Mu told the two boys knowing they were lying.

"Me and Kuzzey heard raised voices." Sai confessed

"What did you hear? Speak!" The sound of Mu's voice and the harshness of it frightened Sai

"N-n-n-nothing important, that is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mr. LaFlaga don't hurt us. Don't transform us into anything horrifying."

"No!," he looked at Kira who was smiling in his face "Perhaps not? I think I've got better uses for you two." Sai was scared as Mu crept closer to him. Kuzzey well...

AN:Thats it for this chapter. It would've been done early but I was distracted! The new MGS/Naruto chapter is almost finished and you'll be shocked on what person I'm bringing in. Well thats all I have to say...


	7. The fortress Mesiah!

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Cracked of dawn flowed throughout the colony as Mu followed by Kira, Sai and Kuzzey who was coming out of his drunken stupor but he had to still get carried until he can get back on his two feet fled the town and entered to amore heavily forested area and some dense undergrowth "Be careful you three." said Mu as he scanned the area around them " the enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts."He then turns to Kira whose violet eyes. Looking up at him with a slight nervousness, "Is it safe?" Kira pats his jacket pocket and nods at Mu. "Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Mu rides off, leaving Kira, Sai and Kuzzey in the forest. All three boys stare at each other. Before Kira takes up his stick and continues on their journey. Tori appears in front of him with an awe sense of confusion.

"I'm sorry Tori, but this is part of a journey I can't let you follow." Kira knelled down and petted Tori. "But don't worry Sai and Kuzzey will be with me" he showed Tori to both boys. "I won't be long. I'll come back!" After he said that, he took off.

The three boys trek along the countryside, making their way across streams, over hills and through meadows and they eventually find themselves before a cornfield. Kira and Kuzzey walks through the cornfield. However Sai stops in his tracks and looks up at a nearby scarecrow before turning his gaze back to both Kira and Kuzzey.

"This is it."Sai says.

"This is what?" asked Kuzzey in confusion.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Kira walked over and patted Sai with a smile.

"Come on Sai, don't lag behind Kuzzey!"

"I won't Kira!" said Kuzzey as he follows behind.

" Remember what my father used to say: 'It's a dangerous business…"Ulen's voice echoes through Kira's own as if he was there giving the advice himself '… "going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

They set up camp that night. Sai cooks up there meal which was bacon and rice. Kuzzey relaxed under a bark of a tree after retuning from fetching fresh water from a stream close by. While Kira relax on top of it looking up the nighted sky. Suddenly something causes all three of them to stop and listen as singing can be heard in the distance. The voices are sweet and high, singing in a strange language.

"Wood Elves" Kira exclaims as he jumps down and follow the trace of the voices with Kuzzey & Sai closely behind. The three scramble up to a ridge where they can lie and watch unseen. They watch as a group of Elves pass slowly through the forest.

"O はO によってElbereth Gilthoniel がゆとりthy 目および明るいthy 呼吸である編まれた木の世界の中でここにさまよう私達につく"

"Where are they going?" question Kuzzey silently

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers, to the Grey Heavens." answered Kira but still he still didn't understand.

"Kuzzey what Kira is saying is they are leaving the Cosmic-Earth for good. Never to return." Sai says finishing Kira's statement before returning his gaze towards the elves."I just don't know why? But when I see them like this, it makes me sad."

Later that night all three boys prepare to get some sleep before continuing their journey. Kuzzey was the first to complain.

"Everywhere I lay there's a dirty dang root sticking into my back."

"Just shut you eyes Kuzzey!" said Kira as he tries to get to sleep.

"Kuzzey; Just imagine yourself back on your own bed with a soft mattress with a lovely feathered pillow."said Sai. Kuzzey did his best to imagine that but still he could'nt sleep.

"It's not working guys! I'm never going to sleep out here" Kuzzey complains.

"But you seem to have the energy to complain!" Sai says countering Kuzzey with a dirty look.

"Hey Kuzzey I could get you an honest answer?" both boys turn their attention to Kira. "I can't sleep easily as well"Sai and Kuzzey cracked smiles before they all return to get some sleep. High atop of the ridges. A blackhoded figure who was wearing a ring scripting for the preservation for a blue and pure world a sign of his former life,checks the misty landscape around his bearing. Meanwhile Mu and his horse swiftly arrives in the location he was seeking. A huge stone spiral tower. Set on a plain in the middle of a forest. He passes under a stone bridge and comes to the entrance of the tower. A tall figure dressed in Purple with black robes descended upon the steps. He had Long Black hair and red eyes.

"Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Mu LaFlaga rides to Messiah, seeking my council. For that is why you have come, is it not? My Former Apprentice." Mu latched off from his horse and knelled down "Lord Dullindal."

Both Mu and Dullindal walk through the gardens of Messiah discussing the founding of the Ring.

"You are sure of this?" Gil questions his apprentice.

"Beyond any doubt master." Mu says shaking his head.

"So, the Ring of Power has been found."

"All these long years it was in Heliopolis in Orb, under my very nose."

"Yet you & Murrue did not have the wit to sense it. Both your love for the Orbans has clearly slowed your mind" Gil cracked a smirk after saying that.

"We still have time master. Time enough to counter Rau, if we act quickly.

"Time LaFlaga!" Gilbert halted and looked at Mu "What time do you think we have?"

Gil sat down in his study room which was full of scrolls, Books and a chess game table. While Mu lean back at the wall hold his staff close to him.

"Rau LeCrusett has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Versalius sees all — his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, La Flaga – A great eye, lidless with a wreathed masked made of Flame. " Gil stated.

"The masked eye of Rau LeCrusett!"

"Yes; He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth. "

"How did you know this? Question La Flaga but Gilbert just smiled "I have seen it." and walk towards another chamber with Mu following.

Both mages then stand in front of a plinth with a black cloth covering an object.

"A Palantír ball is a dangerous tool master" question Mu knowing what it is.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Gil then revealed the Palantir. Which was a spherical ball, made of some sort of glass with immense power glowing inside of it.

They are not all accounted for Master! the lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching. As Mu covered the Palantir. The mask eye Of Rau briefly flashed in his mind causing him to daze for a bit.

"Your a fool La Flaga" Gil told him as he seats himself at his throne. "The hour is later than you think. Rau's demon forces are already moving; the Nine have left Ganmow. "

"The nine?You don't mean?" said a curious La Flaga as looked onto his master.

"Yes Mu; They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve , dressed in robes of black."

"They've reach Orbs boarders already?" Gilbert nodded at Mu telling him they did. "They will find the ring that holds the power of S.E.E.D.. And kill the one that carries it."

"Kira!" Mu heads towards the door but suddenly it is sealed shut before as do the others he tried to get out from.

"You did not seriously thought that a mere Coordinator could contend with the will of Rau LeCusett? There are none who can. Against the power of Versalius there can be no victory. We must join with him Mu. You, Murrue and soon her unborn child must ally with Rau. For this would be wise decision, my former apprentice." stated Dullindal calmly.

Mu didn't like what he was hearing from Gilbert. He and his soon to be family allying themselves to evil. That was something he will not do. "Tell me, when did the great Gilbert Dullindal abandoned reason for madness?" Gilbert smirk soon broke and use a certain wind spell to slam Mu up to a wall then towards the floor. Mu shot lightning from his fingertips causing Gil to Fly off to his throne and land at his backside. Mu summoned his staff and focus all his power and launch multiple fireballs, but Gil saw this and quickly summoned his staff and blocked it. Gilbert then used an ice spell to freeze Mu in a block of ice, unfortunately it didn't work as Mu freed himself afterall he can make the impossible, possible. The conflict kept going on for minutes on end till Gilbert got the upper hand and

took the staff right out of Mu's grasp. Holding both his and Mu's together he begins slaming Mu into multiple walls harming him badly.

"I gave you a hope of chance!" he tossed Mu's body upward towards the roof, "A chance for you, Murrue and your child a brighter future under Rau's service, but instead you...elected the way of PAIN!!!"

Back in Aprilius, Murrue bolted with a pain in her chest. "Lady Ramius, is something the matter?" asked an elvin maidservant.

"No, nothings the matter" The elvin maidservant nodded and left her room. Murrue walk in front of a window and looked up to the sky. She used her hand to feel her baby with a worry fixture in her face. "Mu were are you. Why have you not contacted me!"

**Translation:** Oh light to us that wanders here, Amid the world of woven trees. Oh Elbereth Githonie, clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath.

AN:Wew I'm glad that this is done. I need some help debating who would be best playing as Arwen, Cagalli or Lacus. Gilbert will be the only destiny character to appear in this story.Well thats all for now. Later and Merry Christmas!


	8. Tolle & Mir joins up

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

In the middle of a cornfield Sai and Kuzzey looked around the area they are in. They cold not find their burnette, violet eye Coordinator companion.

"Kira ?, Kira where are you. Kuzzey was he behind you?" Kuzzey who was behind Sai nodded his question before Kira appeared right in front of them. Sai sighed with relief.

"We thought lost you."

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Kira confusedly about his friends behavior.

"It was something Mu said to me."

"Wait a minute Sai? I was close to you and he said nothing to me?"

"Thats because you were drunk at the time and besides you also a little irresponsible!" Sai retorted Kuzzey's question and brought his head down feeling sad that he had to hear it.

"So Sai, what did he say?" Kira questioned.

"Don't you dare lose him Sai Argyle." he then walk closer to Kira "and I don't mean to." Kira chuckled on Sai's behalf.

"Sai, were still in Orb. What could possibly happened?" suddenly a person burst from the cornfield knocking down Sai. That person was revealed to be Tolle Koenig along with Miriallia Haw who was closely behind him.

"Kira?" says Mir confusedly as she looked at her friend's face.

"Tolle? Can you get off me" answered Sai as Tolle stood up while Sai puts his glasses back on.

"Hey guys!" says Kuzeey as he decided to join the welcome and Tolle was happily to obliged.

"What are two doing here" Kira's expectation was suddenly halted with a yelling from afar of a man with a scythe and the barking of dogs. All five people didn't need to think twice and started to run from being caught into a misolanious.

"What did you two do?" argued Kira for an explanation as they kept running. Mir was happily to explain. "Blame it on Tolle! He thought that this was a perfect spot to go to 2nd base."

"I thought Farmer Maggot was on vacation?"

"Well you thought wrong." Sai and Kuzzey stopped just before the edge of a gorge but Tolle crashed from behind causing all three boys to tumble down the hill along with Kira and Mir who sprinted down along with them. Once they reach the bottom everyone tried to tangle various bits of forest from their mouths.

"That was close" stated Kuzzey as he to brush some wood chips out of his hair.

"Trust a Bushkirk for a short cut" complain Sai. Mir brush dirt off her skirt and smack Tolle upside the head for getting her in to this mess.

"Mushrooms!"

"What you say Kuzzey?" questioned Mir

"Mushrooms over there" Kuzzey pointed to a pile of mushrooms and got up only to be pushed back down by Tolle and again by Sai. As all four gathered the mushrooms around them. Kira looked around his area and he realized there in a road. Suddenly his shelf aware Coordinator instincts kick in and felt a shivering prescience.

"Guy's I think we should get off the road." Kira says looking at his friends before turning back to looking at the road. Suddenly a roaring sound was heard louder alerting Kira and the four others as they heard it as well.

"Get off the road!" Kira ran to towards the underneath of a large overhanging tree root.

"I think he means it" says a frightened Sai

"What?" all three said in unison

"I have no time to explain just hide" all four hid alongside Kira underneath the root as a black hooded rider with a small tear of an old Atlantic Federation uniform dismounted form her horse and her hands on top of the tree root to looked around. Suddenly Kira enters a trance and is tempted to wear the Ring as his finger strains towards it. Sai looks over at Naruto and realises this, he reaches over and grabs his hand. Kira quickly jerks the Ring away from his finger. Kuzzey know he need to do something to distract the hooded rider. He takes off his pack and throws into the forest. A female screech was heard as she took off towards the sound while all five make a break for it. running a long distance and then stop, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Tolle asks looking at Kira as stares at the Ring in his palm but remains silent ignoring Tolle's question. Nightfall comes and a blackhooded who is bald is patrolling the area.

"Kira, anything?" says Sai

"Nothing." Kira says sighing in relief.

"Whats going on?" Mir ask trying to catch her breath.

"That black hooded rider was looking for something or someone?" Tolle looked at Kira suspiciously "Kira?" Kira looks at Tolle for a second then to the roadbed area ahead of him.

"Get down" Kuzzey told everyone as all five got down to the ground preventing the black hooded rider from seeing them and causing him to give up searching this part of the area.

"I have to leave Orb immediately?" Kira said to Tolle since he was close to him"Sai, Kuzzey and I must get to Kaoshung."

Tolle look at his face and nodded "Right. Akatsuki ferry follow me." Kira then follow Tolle running as fast as they can when suddenly the female black hooded rider they encountered earlier appear in front of Kira delaying him while the others ran. Kira dogged past her and ran to catch up with them. Tolle and the four others jump over a fence and run towards the dock.

"Run!" SAYS Mir

"This way, follow me! Run!" Tolle yells. "Sai, Kuzzey Get the ropes !" and Sai, and Kuzzey each uncoil a mooring rope while Tolle prepares to push off.

"Kira!" Sai exclaims seeing there Coordinator friend being farther behind with black hooded riders chasing him.

"Run Kira!Hurry!, Common!" the four exclaim

"Jump Kira" sai yells from the raft. Kira use his Coordinator abilities and lept to the safety of the raft successfully. The female black hooded rider that was chasing him halt short knowing that it out of her reach. She yells in frustration. The five look at her as she ran back followed by two others.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Kira questioned to Tolle as he sat down in relief.

"Bradywine bridge, 20 miles" Tolle says as he directs the raft to the right direction

"I hope Mu will be there?" question Sai

"I hope so too Sai"

AN:Well that was quite short, Origionaly this was supposed to be annexed to the last chapter but I choose not to. The next chapter we will finally see the first appearance of Athrun Zala. Well thats everything. Merry Christmas to all


	9. Java inn & A boy called the Aegis!

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Rain poured down at five cloaked individuals as they stared at the front gate of Kaoshung behind a cart. It took them days to get here after they depart from their raft.

Kira look at Mir and Tolle who were behind him. At first he didn't want to drag those two into this but seeing he didn't have much of a choice.

He brushed that thought off from his mind. What concern him now was how to introduce himself and the others to the gatekeeper. He looked around the area they are in one more time before he told everyone in his group to run towards the gate. As soon as they reach the front gate Kira knocks on the gate. A small peep hole opens high above them, and then slams shut. Another opens, nearer their eye level. The gate soon open revealing a man with red hair and black eyes holding a lantern up so he could see a better view of the individuals in front of him.

"A bunch of kids? What do you want?" demand the gatekeeper

"We all wish to stay at the Java in?" Kira answered the gatekeeper

"What for?"

"Our business is that of our own" giving a shot of a glare in front of his face and the gatekeeper did the opposite till he realize they are not a threat.

"All right, all right I meant no offense, it is my job to ask question people after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful." After the gatekeeper said that he let the five people inside the town then locked the gate again.

They make there way up th cobbled path while motley crowd which jostles and bumps them. Kuzzey almost got run over by a cart but luckily Sai pulled him away before he could get struck , then the five pass One man, a particularly ugly oaf holding a carrot scaring Mir as he came to close to her face. Tolle, who was close to her. Tried the best he could to council her after that incident. They continue to walk pass other villagers until Kira looked up at the sign that said Java Inn, the spot they were looking for.

The five entered in. It was crowded, noisy and poorly lit. The five of them took the hoods off from their cloaks and Kira walked up to the bar so he could ask a person for help.

"Excuse me" a man with brown mutton chops who was drinking a cup of coffee notice him. and stop talking to the waitress with long black hair and medium golden curls to answer him.

"Good evening Milady, Masters. With the way you dress I could tell your from Orb. If your looking for accommodations, we've got nice cozy Orban type rooms available mister...?" said the mutton-chop man as he tried to figure out.

"Hibiki, my name is Hibiki" blurted out Kira as trying his best to stay undercover. This however gave the other four in his party clueless faces.

"Hibiki?, okay?"

"Me and my companions behind me are friends of Mu LaFlaga. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Mu LaFlaga, Mu LaFlaga? Oh, yes... I remember him now. A smugly type of guy, blond hair with grey robes. I heard he elope with a sorceress the last time I remember. Sorry; I have not seen him around for six months." said the mutton- chop man as Kira turn around to his friends who too got shocked faces the same as he.

"What do we do now Kira?" Sai ask. Later that night the five seated themselves in a table next to the tap room at the Java Inn. The air is dark and smoke-filled, drunken men laugh raucously, and several glance suspiciously at them.

"Relax Sai, he'll come" said Kira as he tries to lighten the mood for Sai who was acting nervously. As well as Mir who was sitting opposite from the two of them. Her boyfriend Tolle suddenly returns back to their table with a mug in his hands.

"Tolle is that a chug of beer hands?" Mir questioned her boyfriend with a angry glare as she hated him always trying to get beer.

"This is not just any kind of beer Mir. It's a pint!" said Tolle showing a confident smile. Not out of stupidity but to also less tension around the table. Which somehow it was slowly working.

"Wait a minute Tolle. It comes in pints!" said Kuzzey as he see the size of the mug Tolle was holding. "Oh I'm getting one!"

"Kuzzey!" Mir tried to stop Kuzzey from acting irrational but it was too late as he walk towards the bar to see if he could get one too. Sai however nudges at Kira's shoulder to get his attention. And pointed him to a dark cloaked figure siting alone in the corner of the room, with his face invisible inside his hood.

"That person has done nothing but staring at us since we arrived." said Sai as Kira taps at the waitress who they found it was name Aisha and the mutton- chop man who was talking to her was her lover name Andrew Waltfeild and the gatekeeper was Andrews friend name Martin Dacosta.

"Excuse me miss?" Aisha brought her head down so that she could what Kira was going to say plus she had a plate of readied meals in her hands. "That man in the corner who is he?" Aisha turned her head to looked at the hooded man in the corner.

"Oh him. He's one of them F.A.I.T.H. Members. Dangerous folks they are. Don't know his name but around here he's called the Aegis" after answering the burnette Coordinator's question she return to her duties while Kira glared down pondering this new information .

The candle in the Aegis table reflected that only his laced green eyes was the only thing that can be seen by this person above the glow of the burning candle. Kira began playing with the Ring and it began to whisper to him again.

_"Yamato ..., Yamato ..., Kira Yamato,..."_ whispered the ring as Kira fall into it's trance.

"Yamato!" Kuzzeys voice rings out breaking the trance Kira was in.

"Sure I know him. He's right over there." Kuzzey says pointing at the Coordinator in the table with his friends.

"Kuzzey stop it" Kira rush to the bar to stop his friend from blabbing anymore than it already been spurted out. As soon as he grabbed Kuzzey by the shoulder. Kuzzey accidentally shrugged him and with a foot of another person behind him caused him to trip to his backside, forcefully tossing the Ring into the air. Kira catches it but the Ring accidentally slips into his finger tip which in turn made him disappear. The people around him gasp in surprised and Aegis is alarmed. Outside Kaoshung the black hooded riders felt the prescience of the Ring and the location to where it is and begun to race towards the town in question.

In the shadow realm Kira looks around bewildered. His purple eyes trying to find something. He then sees a masked eye writhe in flame.

"You can not hide from me!"Rau spoke to Kira "I can see you COORDINATOR." Kira very terrified at the being in front of him jerkily tries to release the Ring off from his finger as a flamed claw that came out from the mask rush ever closer to his face. "There is no life. Only DEATH!" Kira latches off the Ring from his finger returning him to the normal plain scared out of his mind that he did not notice someone grabbing him from behind.

"You draw too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Hibiki!" Aegis says as he grabbed him on the collar dragging him up the stairs of the Inn; the hooded man flings open the door of his room and throws Kira in.

"What do you you want?" says Kira demanding answers.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." said the Aegis

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed" Aegis walks around his room closing the curtains and putting out candle lights with his finger tips.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely that is a rare gift." Aegis remove his hood to reveal to be a boy his own age with black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes"

"Not frightened enough. I know what haunts you" before Aegis could continue to speak to Kira he unsheathed his sword and went to a battle stance in front of the door as it burst open revealing all of Kira's friends using fist or other objects in a means to rescue him.

"Let him go, or else you won't see the light of day." yelled Sai

"You have a stout heart Natural" says Aegis as he return his sword back to his sheath "but that alone will not save you." everyone in the room was shocked in grasp to see the hooded man in front of him was actually a Coordinator just like their friend Kira.

Aegis brushed out this formality from his mind and continued to talk. "You guys can no longer wait for Mu." he then turn to Kira's direction. "Their coming." Martin here's the sound of horses and grabbed his lantern to see who it is but before he could reach the doors a powerful force destroyed it sending him a few yards the entrance. The hooded horsemen ran to the Java inn. Once inside they draw their swords heading to the Orban rooms. Aisha and Andrew hid underneath the bar room table frightened and holding each other in comfort.

The five people from Orb sound asleep peacefully. The Hooded Riders with red slits raised their swords high above them and start to plunge them into the beds. Once they're finish they pull the covers over and realizing they have been attacking stuffed bedclothes and pillows .

Frustrating yelling of Male and Females were heard as Aegis watches from the window of his room with his sword held close to him as he sees the hooded riders mounted and took off from the village.

Kira sits at the foot of the bed his purple eyes wide with shocked. Aegis had been right; the rest of the sleeping friends, awakened by the screams and yells, lean wide-eyed against the headboard. Kuzzey almost looking to piss himself while Mir holding Tolle ever so tightly.

"What are they?" demanded Kira. Aegis turn his face to the people in front of him and answered.

"they were once human. They were supposed to be great leaders but they hated each other because of genetic differences." aegis swallowed that dark part of history before continuing. "Rau saw this as the perfect opportunity and deceived the leaders of both sides by giving them nine rings of power. Blinded by there hate and lust for power. They took them without question, and one by one they all fallen into the darkness. Now they are only slaves to his will. They are called Sithu or Ringwaiths if you want to be formal. They're neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of one. They will never stop hunting you." Aegis said as he continues to stare out from the window to prevent the Ringwaiths from getting second wind.

The next morning Aegis was leading the five people from Heliopolis away from Kaoshung. Along with their newly acquired pony.

"Where are you taking us?" Kira asked Aegis

"Into the wild." was the only simple word he said while tracking his surroundings so they don't get ambush easy. Meanwhile the four who are behind Kira began having a conversation about their new companion.

"How do we know this Aegis is actually a friend of Mu and Murrue?" Tolle asks.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler. Well look at him he's foul enough!" says Kuzzey

"We have no choice but to trust him Kuzzey!" Answered Sai trying to suspend all suspicious thoughts about Aegis.

"Maybe but I want to know is where he's leading us?" Mir asks .

"To Aprilius in the city PLANTS Lady Haw; to the House of Clyne." everyone behind Aegis was shocked in surprised about the location they were going.

"Did you hear that? We're going to see the elves!" said Kuzzey

AN: Apologize for being late on the update I was just lazy. The next chapter we will be seeing familiar demons from Saiyuki & Inuyasha. Mostly Saiyuki. I had decided to install Lacus Clyne as the Arwen character. For those who thought it was going to be Cagalli or any other Cosmic Era character i have to say "I'm sorry!" Don't worry Cagalli fans she will have a bigger role in the chapters to come Well thats pretty much it for now. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! IF YOU CAN!


	10. A Demon Army begins to rise!

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

The five person party from Heliopolis continue to traveled to the wilds with the Aegis as their guide. Aegis suddenly paused and turn around to see the people he's guiding grabbing cookware out of their packs and prepare breakfast.

"My companions we do not rest til nightfall!" Aegis said to them.

"But we have not eaten anything since this morning?" Mir questioned him. Aegis just sweatdropped.

"You can skipped a meal." Aegis retorted and walked to the bushes ahead. Mir was about to respond but Sai used his hand to cover her mouth.

"Mir forget it. He's not the kind of guy that responds to skepticism" then suddenly an apple is tossed over the bush an Kira catches it with ease. Then more came in. It hit Kuzzey in the head.

Tolle and Mir only got hit in the shoulders while one hit the ground near Sai but it didn't matter to any of them. They were hungry anyway..

The party continue pass forest and rough terrain till they've reach a flat marshland. That was when their condition became worse as they are suddenly attack by midges (or small flies). Kuzeey slapped one away from his neck as it was biting him.

"What do these things eat, where they can't eat Natural" Kuzzey cursed. At the same time Tolle tripped on a root and fell the marshland water. Later that night they set up camp as Aegis returned with a freshly killed Deer. An hour or so later while everyone was asleep. Kira was suddenly awoken by a singing voice. He looked around and saw it was their companion Aegis who was singing.

"彼についての不滅のエルフのmaiden は、彼女の恋人の中心にかすかに光る銀のような彼女の金毛および腕を投げた."

"Who is she? The woman your singing of?" Aegis interrupts the middle of his tune to answer Kira's question since he knew it was about a elven woman.

"Tis the lady of Serenity. A elven maiden who gave his love to Daren a natural mortal" said Aegis sadly.

"So what happened to her?"

"She died; A cursed for her but a gift to be with the natural man she loves." Aegis hidwe a few tears away before it showed and return his eyes back to Kira. "Get some sleep Kira." Kira nodded and try to get some rest. Meanwhile inside the chambers of Messiah Gilbert uses the plantir to contact Rau. He suspends his hand on top of the stone as a feiry light glowed before the maskeyes of Rau apeard before it.

"Messiah is now at your command. Rau LeCrusett lord of the Earth." Gilbert says while he closes his eyes to communicate him with his mind.

"**Excellent. A task I have for you Durrandel. Build me an army worthy of Versalius, Worthy of me!!!!!!"** Rau commanded him. Gilbert sat at his working chair with his arms folded before two female demons appear before him with one more who was dress in a purple kimono with platinum hair which is hold on by hair pins. Her name is Gyokomen Kosshu.

"What news from my master Rau lord Durrandel. What does the mask commands us" she says with a smile as Gilbert smiled back to her "We have work to do!"

Huge trees are being felled, their creaks and groans like cries of pain as they are brought crashing down after being slashed by the claws of the demons. At the top tower of Messiah Mu wakes up after being unconscious but he was still injured during his fight with his master or he could say his former. Now that he betrayed his humanity with the dark forces of evil. He began to hear sound of metal work and began crawling to the side to observe.

Trees continue to fall down towards the cavern pits being slashed and carved with the demons claws and then put into the fireplace which in turn make it hot enough to melt rocks. On top of the surface a demon was speaking to Gilbert and Kosshu "The trees are strong. Their roots grow deep."

"Rip the all down!" was Gilberts command as he and Kosshu plan their next stages in operation meanwhile Mu crawls to the side of the podium and holds himself in a fetal position. Elsewhere in the Elven Plant City of Apparalius A girl with pink hair who alongside a nursemaid was comforting Murrue after she felt a painful kick in her stomach when a guard appears on their doorsteps addressing the pink haired girl.

"Lady Lacus Clyne. Your father needs to speak with you" she nodded and clean her hands to go and meet him in his chambers. When she finally arrives she addressed him. "You want to speak to me father?" A man who was wearing council robes walk next to his daughter. His entire face was unchanged for the thousands of years he lived save for a growing mustache.

"Yes; I need you to find Athrun for me. One of my agents has told me that he has contacted the Ring bearer and a few of his friends and he's bringing them here." Lacus knew who the Ring bearer is since his own father is staying within their city so he could finish his book and Lacus father knew the boys mother as well as his daughter who was then adopted by his fellow elven compatriot Uzumi. "I need you to find them immediately. I fell that they maybe endanger.

Lacus mounts up her horse and attaches a belt to hold a sword onto herself for self defense purposes. She may be pacifistic but not stupid. She speaks to the horse whom she names Haro in elvish and rides off to find them.

Translation

Immortal Elf maiden , About him cast her golden hair, And arms like silver glimmering to her lovers heart.

AN: Well here's the latest chapter. Sorry I couldn't be in depth with the demon thing though. The next chapter the gang gets attack by the Ringwraiths and Lacus tries to take and injured Kira back to the safety of her homeland. Also I have gone back to working the holes of a Slayers Try/ Naruto Crossover and plus trying to get my new chapter on the Star Wars/Gundum Seed thing done as well. Thats it for now...


	11. The Blade Of Shadows

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

Aegis and the rest of the Orbans finally left the Marshlands and proceeded to some rough rocky mountain ranges. Aegis stop to look at a ruin temple on a specific hill.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl." He smirk a smile till he return to his serious face and looked at the party behind him. "We'll rest here tonight."

As soon as everyone reach near the overhang of the hill they sat down in exhaustion and drop their packs in the ground. Who could blame them. They were walking for hours on end with no breaks.

Aegis however was not tired thanks to his Coordinator genes and also because he had learn to survived the wilds in his child days. He grabbed a bundle he was carrying on his side and lay it down. Opening it's confines, revealing five swords and hands one of them to each of the Orbans in front of him.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around so stay here" he rolled up the bundle and walked off, leaving the five individuals alone.

Later that night Kira who was asleep was suddenly woken up after his Coordinator sense the smelling of cooked food. He turns his head around to see his instincts were right as his four friends gathered on the fire eating what they have carry on there packs.

"Can I have some of the fresh carrots Tolle?" said Kuzzey referring the steam carrots from the cooked pan. Tolle politely took the spatula and put it on his plate.

"Can you pass me that canteen of water Mir?" Sai asked Mir and she was about to give the canteen to him when-

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Kira

"Were eating Kira what do you think were doing?" replied Tolle

"We've save some for you" Sai hold out an extra plate for Kira who instead of applying the gesture to eat rushed to put out the fire.

"Put it out you guys" as Kira put out the fire some of his friends mostly Kuzzey and Mir glared at him for ruining there meal. But anger on small things were cut short as they here piercing cry of Ringwraiths. They five ran to the near ledge of the overhang to see see five of the Ringwraiths, closing in on Amon Sûl. With no time to lose they unsheathed their weapons and proceed up towards the ruins.

"Go, hurry"Kira shouted to the rest of them as nightly darkness surrounds them all as they try reach the top. All five stand form in a circled ring full broken pillars of the old ruin, ready to defend Kira as best as they can. Red eyes darted everywhere as Ringwraiths jump out from the darkness with swords at the ready.

"Back you monsters" Sai rushed in to attack unfortunately the Ringwraith backhanded him hard with it's sword before he can make a contacted strike. Mir and Tolle too were pushed aside, as both their bodies were slammed towards the ruin pillars. Kuzeey did random amateur slashes. The Ringwraith easily foresaw his lame technique and smack his head down hard with the hilt of it's sword. Kira felt frightened. He was seeing all of his friends beaten down in defeat. He uses his coordinator abilities to jump aside before the closest wraith could strike him. However his safe clearing was short lived as the other Ringwraith's arrived and one of them almost sliced his head off if Kira didn't quickly deflected the hit with his sword. The impact of the hit cause him to fell backwards and tripping over a slab of ruin. The wraith that attacked him was about to finish him off when Kira slipped the Ring onto his finger.

Kira looked upon his assailants as their true forms were revealed (AN: They looked like what they are in Gundam Seed except their looks are ghoulish) The Wraith that was getting closer who was revealed to be a boy with flowing moe style platinum hair (AN: I think you know who that is) that was close reaches out for the Ring , and the Ring responds, lifting Kira's own hand towards towards him.

Kira used all his strength to pull his hand back. The platinum hair boy was mad and use his angriness might to stab Kira in the left shoulder. Making him scream in pain.

Before the he could successfully remove the Ring from Kira. Aegis appeared with sword and torch in hand. He sliced the arm of the person close to Kira then he focus his attack on the other Wraiths. Slashing and burning them with all his Coordinator strength.

"Kira!" Tolle along with Mir ruggedly rush to Kira's side. Along with Kuzzey and Sai

"Aegis; we need your help" Mir shouted as Aegis finished off a remaining Wraith who tried to cowardly sneak away by tossing the torch right through it's body. Aegis picked up the Wraith's sword ,which Tolle yanked it out from Kira's shoulder's just moments ago from the ground.

"He's been stabbed by A LOGO'S blade" Aegis said angrily as the sword and hilt crumbled to dust from his hands while Kira breathing became jagged . "This is beyond my knowledge to heal" the four Naturals were shocked that a Coordinator can not help their friend. Aegis brushed the felling off as he lifts Kira up to his shoulders. "He needs Elven medicine. We must go" he said as he ran towards the forest with Kira on his back. The four ran after them knowing they too were worrying about Kira's bad condition.

"Hurry! Don't lag behind!" Aegis told the four behind him.

"We're six days from the Plants. He'll never make it!" said Tolle who still catching up along with the rest of his friends.

"Mu…" Kira whispers in delusion.

"Just hang on Kira. Don't die on me" Aegis whispers to Kira who was becoming weaker within each second.

"Mu!"

Back at Messiah giant caverns have been opened up and a forge is at the base , were many demons of different kinds were working forging weapons for the use of preparing to go to war. High above the tower Mu who's strength and power was slowing growing back hold a jeweled ring in his fingertips. This was the item he was going to present to Murrue when he knew the time was perfect before this mess the One Ring has started. He continued to figit it around until he look up to see a white moth fluttery above him and grabs it with his other hand.

As the moth restlessly lies within the palm of his hand. He began talking to it. He thank the gods that he knew how to speak the insect language.

Once Mu whispers the moth some last commands he let it go, knowing that his little wingly friend will not fail him then look back on his personal ring for a few seconds before placing it back inside his hidden sleeve compartment. Meanwhile deep below, Gilbert along with Kosshu and her two aids where checking up on the progress. Weapons and armor were piling up like a mountain within each second. This was quite the pleasure to both of them. After that, they toured deep into the mud pitted areas were mole demons were hard at work digging up the living bodies that will soon become Gil and Kosshu's demon army. Suddenly they hear a growl appeared in a particular spot causing both of them to be alerted.

"I don't believe it? Kosshu look?" said Gil as he started to grin as he pointed to Kosshu the creature in front of them that was killing the two mole demons with it's clawed hands.

"A Wolf demon!" Kosshu was surprised to see one and ordered her bodyguards to stand down. Back in the foggy marshland's A pink haired elf and her horse where looking around the area till the horse sense a familiar scent and spoke to his rider.

"どのような　あなたがこれがAthrunのものであることを確信している　香り　Haro?" Lacus said to her horse and the horse nodded .

"「そして、私たちは損する時を得ませんでした。」" then she ride towards the direction the sent was them both.

Translation:

"What are you positive that this is Athrun's scent Haro?"

"Then we got no time to lose."

AN:This took me a while but now this chapter is finally completed. I'm starting the next chapter immediately. Plus some reviews could help in the long run as well. That's it for now!


	12. Lacus's time to fight!

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

They lay Kira in a brush underneath a couple of giant stones that were shape as "Look Kira it's Ulen's stone spiders!" Sai said to him. Trying his best to keep Kira from falling to the darkness.

" Is Kira going to die Aegis?" Aegis turned around to answer Mir's question after he looked around the area for any whereabout ringwraiths.

"Kira's passing into the shadow realm. He will soon become a sithu like them." Aegis told her before they all heard a ringwraith cry from a distance and Kira reply in kind.

"They're close" Kuzzey says as he feeling very afraid

"Sai," Sai left Kira to answer Aegis

"Do you know Athelias"

"Athelias?"

"A plant type like kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil, yes it's a weed."

"It might slow the poison but we must hurry" both Aegis and Sai split up to search the weed in the nearby undergrowths while the rest kept an eye on Kira. Aegis sees a small patch and he knew that it was the plant he needed. He knelt down and pulled out his knife. But before he could proceed a sword appears on the side of his throat.

"What do I have here. A F.A.I.T.H. Member caught off his guard." Aegis made a smirk after hearing that voice "It's nice to see you too."

Kira, lying on the ground began seeing a light and turned his eye's towards the light. Revealing A pink haired girl with pointed ears. She dismounts from her horse and walks towards the wounded Coordinator.

"キラ、私はLacus Clyneです。 私の声を聞いてください。 光に戻ってください." Kira's friends were shocked and amazed to see an actual elf in front of them.

" He 's fading. He's not going to last." Aegis chews the Athelias in his mouth and apply it to Kira's wound."We must get him to my father at the PLANTS. He'll help him. I was looking for you for two days."

"Wait a minute where are you taking him?" Mir question as Lacus stands up and preceded back to her horse alongside Aegis who lifted Kira up from the ground and place him in the horse's saddle.

"オルバンLacusにとどまってください。 私はあなたのために馬を送り返します."

"私はAのより速い乗り手のAthrunです。 私は彼を連れて行きます."

"道は危険です."

"What are they saying?" Kuzzey knew he was not alone as his other friends too wanted to know what these two are saying.

"もし私が川を工場国境〔縁〕に分からせることができれば． 私の人々の力は彼を保護します." Lacus embraced Aegis's hand "I do not fear them." Aegis nodded after seeing the determination in her eyes and let go of her hand as she mounts up with Kira in front of her.

" Lacus ride hard and don't look back."

" 行ってください、速く走らされて、速いHaroを運営してください." Haro heard her commands and ran as fast as a leopard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. THOSE WRAITHS ARE STILL OUT THERE!" Aegis ignored Sai's yelling as he continues to stare at the place where Lacus once stood.

Night rises into day as Lacus racse against time through forest and open plains. Trying to reach the PLANTS. The wraiths finally appear before her as one of them almost took her head away from up front. they soon pass through a small grove of trees in which Lacus is scratched on the cheek from a nearby branch, she ignores it and urges her horse to ride on as they enter an open area. A short raven haired female wraith, closes in on Kira, reaching out to him.

"より速いHaroを運営してください!", Lacus circle around a couple more trees to keep all the wraiths confused until she finally reach the river and ford across it.

The wraiths halted there pursuit at the rivers edge. sensing an unknown power flowing inside the water and took cautious. Lacus turned around her horse Haro and face her foes. Ready to defend Kira with all her might.

"Give up the Coordinator, Pinky!" demanded the platinum haired woman wraith with a snarl. But the pink haired elf's response was the unsheathing of her sword.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" the wraiths drew their weapons and slowly advanced towards the river bank while minding their surroundings.

Lacus push back her sword strait in a 180 degree angle and began murmuring some words in elvish.

"霧が深い山のウォーターズ　聞いてください　私の大きな語に、流れてください　Loudwaterのあなたの領海　そして　私の前の私の敵たちを破壊してください!" suddenly a huge watery tidal wave with a shape of giant robotic haro's sweeping the wraiths off their feet and washing away down the river.

Lacus sighed in relief, but it was short lived as she saw Kira slipping off her saddle and into the pebbled ground.

"No! Kira… No!, don't give into the darkness! Not now!" Lacus yelled in a scary panic. Quickly dismount from her horse and lift Kira up by his head. She gazes into his purple eyes which now laid emotionless. Tears started to shed from her face as she embraces Kira to her body as she conjur up a spell. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared".

Translation

Lacus: My name is Lacus Clyne listen to my voice. Return to the light.

Athrun: Stay with the Orbans Lacus. I'll send horses back for you.

Lacus: I'm A faster rider Athrun. I'll take him.

Athrun: The road is dangerous.

Lacus: If I can get across the river to the PLANTS. The power of my people will protect him.

Lacus: Run fast Haro. Go

Lacus: Run Faster Haro, run Faster!

Lacus:Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to my great word, flow your waters of Loudwater, and destroy my foes in front of me!

AN: I was quite busy all month with a lot of personal things and other projects. Hence why this took so long. "Better late than never I guess!" Thats would I say in this situation. The next chapter would have some comical side in it so look out for those. You also notice I changed my pen name which was formally Gvo. It's a pun based on A Depeche Mode song (Disclaimer:Which I don't own. Now you can't sew me, ha ha(Harold from Red Green Show laugh)). Updates for Seed Jedi (which would mean the beginning of the revised) is progressing smoothly. Along with the updates for my Ranma and Naruto fics as well. REVIEW PLEASE. Well thats it for now.


	13. Arrived at the PLANT'S

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings Series will be and always forever will belong to J.R.R. Tolkein's. Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise & Bandai

"Mu, Mu, MU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira abruptly wakes up with a shock and horror around his face when a hand touch his shoulder and to his surprise, it was Mu himself.

"Mu is that you?"

"Pinch yourself to see if your dreaming!" Kira did that and to his luck it wasn't another dream. Not the very least.

He saw himself in comfortable bed sheets in a very nice room.

"Guess your not dreaming after all" Mu smiled before laying back on his chair.

"So what day is it today?" Kira said while trying to be comfortable in the bed again.

"To answer your question Kira, your at the house of Clyne, and it's 10 o' clock in the morning on October the 24th if you want to know; and your lucky to even survive. A few more hours you've would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you Kira. And it is not the Coordinator strength I'm talking about" Mu smiled and Kira smiled and chuckle before a thought hit him in his mind and he started to frown.

"So what happened . Why didn't you meet us at the Java Inn back in Kaoshung?"

"I'll have to apologize for that Kira!" Kira started seeing Mu getting a serious look at his after he said those words.

"I was delayed."

_Flashback_

Mu suffers in pain as his back was being tortuously clawed by a mole demon while Gil and Kosshu looked on with joyous results until Gil nodded to the mole demon to stop. The mole demon halted and tossed Mu down to the floor.

Mu started to cough up blood as Gil walk forwards his one time apprentice.

"My friendship can not be lightly thrown aside" Gil says with a mean smirk on his face. "It's over La Flaga. Embrace the power of the Ring – or face your own destruction." while Mu heard those words from his master he sees a butterfly in the air above their. He recognized it. It was the same butterfly as before. Meaning the message got through. Using what he has left he slowly crawl towards the edge of the tower.

"There is only one Lord of The Ring master!" Gil's smile started to turn frown as he was listening to his words. "Only one person who could bend it to his will, And he does not share power."

"You think committing suicide could change anything?"

"You forget master. I can make the impossible, possible?" with that said he jumped. Both Gil and Kosshu looked down at the tower hoping to see a body but instead a giant eagle pass by them carrying Mu on it's back.

"Summoned the Bat Riders. Go -"

"Belay that order Kosshu" Gil says and wave his hand to cancel the order and return looking up at the distance the giant eagle was fleeing too and grinned.

"So LaFlaga you have chosen... death."

_flashback abruptly ends_

"Mu what is it?" Kira asks. Breaking the flashback trance Mu was in.

"Oh it's nothing." Kira suddenly notice a black eye in Mu's left.

"What happened to your eye?" Mu blushed in embarrassment.

"I rather not talk about it." just then A door opens revealing Sai Argyle who rushes to Kira's side in excitement.

"Kira, Kira? Thank the stars your awake!" Kira smiled back at Sai seeing the relief on his face.

"Sai has hardly left your side." Mu sys with a chuckle

"All of us were worried half to death that we'll lose you Kira; weren't we Mr. LaFlaga?"

"You can thank Siegel and his daughter Lacus for that" A door opens and a blond elven man with a mastache which is rare for his kind walks towards them. "Ah I believe he's here."

"Welcome to Aprilius City. Here at the PLANTS. Kira Yamato." Siegel said with a smile.

AN:This is the shortest page I have ever written (Really it is!). I apologize for putting this up late I had my hands full with other projects plus I was quite tired. Next Chapter the gathering of the others for the fellowship including a certain Cagalli Yula Athha. We'll thats it for now(It's good saying that again).


	14. Reunion, a gathering and discussion

Kira & Sai Walk through the Plant's luscious gardens which outside, surrounded by thick pines and lacy water. One of the many beautiful jewels the PLANTS has to offer.

As both boys walked along a waved hand came from behind from one of the bushes. The person who waved reveal itself. Tolle with a cracked grin on his face along with Mir who is cupping Tolles hand and also smiling. Kuzzey also ran towards the group happily. All five friends were reunited. As they chat on things like how the Plants were beautiful, etc , etc Kira's eyes gaze upon a old person sitting on the bench writing. He soon recognize the face and the eyes. It was his father.

"Dad!!" Ulen turn his head head around and gave a shocking gasp. His son was here and he's running up to meet him with a happy smile on his face.

After a few minutes of reminiscing with each other . Kira sat down at the bench behind him and took a look on the progress on his fathers book .

"There and Back Again:A Tale Of Courage By Ulen Yamato!" Kira grinned as he brought his face up to his father. "It's wonderful."

"I meant to go back... wander the powers of Mirkwood... see the Coordinator labs that surrounds Lake town... walked the path to Lonely Mountain again. But alas age has finally caught up with me." Ulen sighed sadly after saying that Kira looked up at his father. He was no longer the man he use to see when he was little. His blond hair was now white and grey and the face revealed light wrinkles, but Kira understand thanks to Mu telling him. He brush that thought off and flip a page from his father's book revealing a map of Heliopolis.

"I miss Heliopolis dad. I spent most of my childhood dreaming that I was off on some glorious adventure. But mine turned out to be different. I'm not like you, father" Ulen saw the look in his face and embrace him in his shoulders. After his visit with his father Kira continued to wander around the Plants until he saw Sai on a balcony packing up necessary items in his bags.

"Now what have I forgotten?" said Sai to himself.

"Packing already Sai?" Sai turn his face around and faced Kira in front of him.

"Well there is no harm at being prepared Kira!"

"And I thought that you wanted to see elves so badly Sai?" Kira says tautly in which Sai reply drastically.

"I do! It's just that... We did what Mu wanted us to do didn't we? We've got the Ring this far to Aprilius. And I thought that seeing you on the mend. We'll be heading off soon. To home." Kira then pondered Sai's question for a second before answering.

"You're right Sai. We did what we were set out to do." Kira says holding out the Ring on the palm of his hand "the Ring will be safe in Aprilius," Sai looked at the Ring then to Kira, "I'm ready to go home Sai!" while the conversation was going on Mu and Segal watch the two boys on top from a balcony in Segal Clyne's study room.

"Kira's strength is returning Mu?" says Segal

"Yes unfortunately the wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life." Mu says it with a sigh of sadness on his face.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring,That Coordinator has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." suddenly a knocking on a door interrupted their conversation. Segal then told whoever was knocking to come in. The door open revealing a pregnant Murrue in front of them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" Segal nodded however Mu was still slightly nervous in front of his concubine after all she did punch him in the face. Murrue stood next to Mu but not before giving an angry glare at him telling him that she was still upset towards him. Mu saw the glare but cough and return to his normal tone. "Anyway Kira will have to carry that burden . We can not ask no more of Kira."

"Much as I agree LaFlaga, I cannot. The enemy is moving. Rau's demon forces are massing from the east. His mask is fixed here on the Plants, and now you'll have told me that your master Gilbert Durandel has now betrayed us. Our list of allies grow thin." says Segal with a sigh. Mu nods dejectedly.

"His treachery and betrayal runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Durandel with an aid of a demoness woman has crossbreed different types of demon , he's breeding an army in the caverns of Messiah, an army that can cover great distance at speed. "

"What would be his purpose?" question Murrue with shocking gaze.

"To come for the Ring." Segal felt surprise what Mu has now told."This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the means or the strength to fight both Versalius and Messiah!" Mu sadly move away from both of them and stand towards the balcony.

"Listin to me the both of you." Segal says getting both their attention. "the Ring cannot stay here!" Mu look out to see new arrivals coming to the Plants. A boy with lime-green hair with two different eyes wearing a Atlantic Federation Uniform with an aid riding riding close behind him, a green haired elvan man with a boy who looks like a younger version of himself . Soon after the head Elsman clan arrived along with his young heir then finally the Princess of Orb along with her aid.

"This peril belongs to all of the Cosmic Earth. They must decide now how to end it." Segal walks over to Mu and Murrue . "The time of the Elvan is over — my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Elsmans? They hide in the mountain sides chuckling diligently and thinks that the whole world's they're oyster— they care nothing for the troubles of others."

"The Elsmans are just one set of people Segal. The only hope is the union of both Naturals and Coordinators.

"Both of them are weak, I know this because I was once a Coordinator like them" Segal says and walks away from the window and wanders through his house both sorcerers follow. "Both of these races of Men are failing. The bloodline of the Zala's is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of that the Ring survives. I was there . I was there three thousand years ago when the day the power of Coordinators failed."

AN: I decided to end it here since it was good place to close it. Next chapter will go slightly different at the beginning so watch for that, plus I was wondering. Now this is just an experiment. A Naruto/Contra crossover. Well thats it for now.


	15. The power of the Zala's

Disclaimer:Lord Of the Rings Trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkeins. Gundum Seed Is the Property Of Sunrise And Bandai. I do not own any of it.

_Flashback_

Patrick use all of his strength and cut all of Rau Le Crusetts fingers including the one that hold The Ring. After Rau's implosion Patrick grasp the Ring on the palm of his hand. A unknown voice spokes out to him with words saying his people are the dominant species. Before the voice could say anything a hand grabbed his shoulders. Patrick turn around and saw the recently turned Elvan Segal Clyne.

"You got the Ring Patrick! Good hurry, follow me..." says Segal as he leads Patrick to the fire pits of Mt. Doom.

"_I led Patrick Zala into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed."_

Segal stood near the cracks of Mt. Doom. The exact spot where Rau use his dark power to shove the ability of the Seed. Making his strength tenfold. Segal turn around and face Patrick who just stood there.

"Hurry cast it into the fire!" Segal yells at Patrick. "Destroy it!" but it already too late. The Ring has now consumed him. He look at Segal and grin.

"No." Patrick closed his palm. "with this power the Coordinator's will finally earn there rightful place as the new mankind!" Patrick turn around and walked away from the pits.

"Patrick don't be foolish" Segal continue to yell but to no avail . "Patrick!!"

_end flashback_

_"_The evil should have ended that day, but it was allowed to endure."Segal says being brought back to the present and looks at both Mu and Murrue. "Patrick kept the Ring. The line of the kings is now broken. There is no strength left in the world of Humans. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There's got to be a way?" Mu stepped forward in front of Murrue.

"There is Murrue." Murrue look at Mu's face in a scattered of confusion."The one person that can unite both of them. One who can claim the throne and united as ZAFT."

"He turn away from that path long ago." replied Segal in negative agreement . "He chosen exile." Somewhere in the open fields of the Plants with a luscious background viewing the mountainous waterfalls a blond girl practices her swordplay alone.

"Well You seem to have been training hard after I left!" the blond girl stop her strikes and brought her sword down and look at the direction of the black haired boy with blue eyes. "I had a good teacher. Aegis or should I call you in your proper name?!" before she can say any more Aegis grin unsheathe his sword and went into battle stance "Names can get a person killed ,princess!" she rush and struck him with a powerful strike after he called her princess which she didn't like even though it's her official title.

It didn't faze him as he continue to counter attack on every strike she unleash. It continued for almost two hours.

"Even all that time I train I still couldn't get one inch closer to you" she patten as she knelled down grasping for air.

"Well you should know that Coordinator's have high endurance capability. Second only to Elves of course. The council meeting is tomorrow so you better rest up" Aegis left the blond girl lift herself up and unsheathe her sword back to her scarab. But before she could walk back an old man with a walking stick and holding a huge red book.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the old man just stared in a gaze and whispered one name "Cagalli." fortunately she heard.

"Wait how did you know my name?" she was surprised as an old man know who she was and gave chase till she lost the old man in the gardens ahead. "Who was that old man?" later that night the black haired blue eyed boy who fought Princess Cagalli a while ago laid down on a terrace and was reading a book. Sound of footsteps began to echo on the stone floor. As it came closer Aegis could see who it was. It was the long green haired boy from the Atlantic Federation and currently he was staring at a portrait of Patrick Zala raising A broken Sword against Rau LaCrussie. The Atlantic Fed boy regards the painting intently, then, consciously focus is attention to another presence. Namely Aegis.

"Your not an elf?" he said sternly

"I'm from the south. All people who are Natural or Coordinator that exist there are welcome in these grounds" said Aegis simply.

"So what species are you?" the long green haired boy said with a curious brow.

"Coordinator, but I'm a friend of Mu Laflaga?" Aegis replied but steadily kept himself defensively, just in case, since some Atlantic feds are not that kindly to Coordinators. Even with past treaties that span almost 1000 years.

"I was just curious.? It seems that we both have a common purpose here." he smirk softly, "friend." Aegis still kept a watchful eye over at the green haired boy as he turns toward a statue that was opposite of the portrait. Which was holding broken pieces of a sword.

"The shards of Infinite Justice !" Picking up the broken half that was still attach to hilt. Shifting the broken weapon with both hands the green hair boy recognize what it is as he quickly glance back at the portrait then to the weapon again. "The famous sword that cut the Ring from Rau's hand" grinning madly as he runs his finger at the broken blade until some of the edge's cut one of his fingers. "It still sharp." He look back at Aegis who was still watching him. "It's nothing more than a broken heirloom anyway." he carelessly drops the sword to the ground and leaves. As soon as he was out of site Aegis got up and walk towards the statue and place the broken blade back to it's place. Taking a step back he places his hand to his heart as he looks on to the statue.

"Tell me Coordinator?" Aegis turn around to see Lacus behind him. "Why do you fear the past? You are the heir of Patrick Zala. Not Patrick himself. Your not bound to his fate."

"But I am. The same blood as Patrick flows in my veins. The same deteriorate weakness?" Aegis gripped his hand hard after hearing that name. Lacus saw this and hold his hand in comfort and face him with a smile on her face. "Your time will come Athrun. I know it. You'll face the same evil and defeat it." "影はまだ揺れません。 あなたの上でも私の上でも." On the watery bridge in the Plant gardens Aegis and Lacus stood looking towards each other with a beautiful moonlight shining down below.

"あなたは、私たちが第一にいつAthrunに会ったかを覚えていますか?" Lacus ask.

"私は、あなたが夢であると思いました." Athrun replied and Lacus passionately touch his cheek.

"長い数年パスを持っていてください。 あなたはとても育ちました。 もはやあなたが今運ぶ心配を持っていないでください。 あなたは、私が何をあなたに話したかを覚えていますか？"

Athrun ran his fingers around the jeweled pendant Lacus was wearing. Tracing it down near the top of her breast. "You said you'll bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one life with you. Than face all the ages of this world alone." Lacus then remove her palm from Athrun's hand revealing her jewel pendant.

"You can not give me this?" Athrun says questioning on why his lover gave her pendant to him. She just calm and spoke again with truthful words. "It is mine to give to whom I wish. Like my heart" Lucus puck her lips closer to Athrun's and kiss passionately. Athrun while not struggling return the favor under the brightness of the shining moonlight.

Translation

Lacus: The shadow does not hol sway yet. Not over you. Nor over me.

Lacus: Do you remember when we first met Athrun?

Athrun:I thought you were a dream.

Lacus: Long years have pass. You have grown up so much. No longer have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

AN:Well theres the chapter. The long green haired boy you'll probably know. This chapter could've been done soon but I was busy writing down new stories and updating chapters on my old ones. The next chapter will focus the meeting at the Council and forming of the fellowship. Until then later...


	16. The Clyne Council

Disclaimer:The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkeins. Gundum Seed Is the Property Of Sunrise And Bandai. I do not own any of it.

Daytime breaks throughout the Plants as all the representatives of every corner of the Cosmic Earth are gathered in Aparalius's Council Circle. The Elvin Seigal Clyne stood at the head of council podium and spook up. "People from distant lands. Friends of old. You have all been summoned to answer the threat of Vesalius."

"The entire Cosmic Earth stands at the brink of destruction in which none of us can escape it. Everyone must unite or you will all fall. Each race and each nation is bound to this fate-this one doom."Segal sigh and breathe a few gasp of air as the council was sucking in the information they have now heard. Segal then turn his head over to the seat Kira was residing. "Kira Yamato bring forth The Ring if you will."

Kira look at both Mu and Murrue since the council meeting was important for her to be present at even though she is pregnant at the moment. Both sorceresses nodded to him and the young Coordinator rose from his seat and place The Ring on top of the pedestal, which resulted with shocking stares and gasps.

"So it is true" Athrun look at the green haired boy he met last night. Grinning and massaging the bottom of his chin at the site of the Ring in front.

"When I slept in my chamber's I had a dream that I saw the skies coming from the east growing dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A shallow voice could be head saying " your doom is near at hand"" Shani walk towards the pedestal and stretch his hand towards the Ring. "The bane of the Coordinator Patrick Zala has been found." both Mu, Murrue and Seigal's faces where puzzled why the Extended told till they say Shani almost reach the hover of the Ring.

"Shani Andras" Seigal leaps up from his seat and yells. The Ring begins to utter a chanted trance. Mu and Murrue could hear it's dark speech and stood up . Mu was about to speak up but Murrue beat him to it speaking the dark language of Versalius for everyone to hear until she collapse under the whim due to her being pregnant.

"Murrue..." Mu spoken worrying about the woman he loves.

"I'm alright Mu, I'm alright" Murrue respond as Mu pick her up and place her back to her seat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the witchery words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask for your pardon Master Seigal," Murrue says while panting and holding her impregnated stomach, " for the Black Speech of Versalius may now yet be heard in every corner of the West."

"I also agree with Murrue since I too seen the Rings glimpse of evil" Mu glared at Shani before returning to his seat.

"Your wrong sorcerer. It's not an evil curse" Shani pointed his finger at The Ring standing at the podium, "It's a gift. A gift to the foes from Versalius. Why don't we use the Rings SEED power." "How long has the Atlantic Federation kept the forces of Vesalius at bay with the blood, sweat and tears of our own people while all of your lands remain safe from harm. I'm asking no I implore. Gives us the weapon, so we can use it against him."

"You can not wield the Ring. None of us can" Athrun says countering Shani's words about giving the Atlantic Federation the Ring. "This one Ring answers only to Rau Le Creuset . It has no other master."

"And what does a mere Coordinator know. You might as well try to use it for your kind?"

"This man is no mere Coordinator. He is Athrun Zala, son of Arathor and Lenore Zala and you owe him his allegiance" a green haired elf stands after Shani debated against Athrun.

"Athrun Zala? So he is Patricks heir?" Shani says in astonishment after all he have heard of the Coordinator's name before.

"Not only that but an heir to the thrown of Arzachel The capital that once house as ZAFT."

"ニコルを座らせてください" Athrun told to the green haired elf in their native tongue.

"ZAFT can never be revived again. It was better off gone in the first place" Shani glares at Athrun whom he could see was a little hurt from revealing his families connection to that dark era of history and return back to his seat.

"Athrun is right. We can not use it" Mu told to everyone.

"You're right LaFlaga which gives me only one option. The Ring must be destroyed!" Segal said. Saying that his word is final.

"Then what are we waiting for an invitation to doom" Segal looks at the blond haired Elsman grab his weapon which was a Warhammer and use his Coordinator strength to lift it up above his head and swung it down at the Ring. Only it repelled back. Throwing him down to the ground. Kira suddenly felt a shock of pain all over his body with an afterimage of Rau Le Creuset's mask and a Seed pop flash into his mind. Mu grasp Kira's shoulders when he saw Kira in intense pain.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Dearka Elsman, son of Tad by any craft of weaponry we possess. Segal said to Dearka as he shockingly look at his broken pieces of his Warhammer surrounding the intact Ring and a crack podium that stood underneath it. "It was created in the fires of Mount Doom. Only in there can it be unmade and the SEED power to be set free. It must be taken deep into Versalius and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. Only one of you must do this? " Segal announce as the black tongue language was being whispered from the Ring.

"It's insane master Clyne!"

"Princess Cagalli?" answer her servant Kizaka as everyone in the circle were staring at her til Shani intervene. "She's right. One just don't simply walk into Versalius. The black gates are guarded by a hundred demons. But that's just the tip of the surface. There is evil there that does not sleep. The mask eye is ever watchful. A dark baren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The air itself is also a poisonous fume. Not with an army of 10,000 troops could you do this. It's a fools choice."

"Have you two heard nothing of what Seigal Clyne has said? The Ring must be Destroyed!" Says Nicol as he stood up after hearing Shani's outcome. Dearka immediately stood up. Glaring down at Nicol before addressing at him.

"And I come to believe you can do this task?"

"Dearka shut up." says his father Tad

"No dad let's here his response?" Cagalli then became infuriated and intervene the glaring argument of the two boys.

"You idiots. Say that we did do something. And if we failed what then? Rau Le Creuset will finally gets back what is his?"

"I'll be long dead before I see the ring in the hands of your people" Two Elves halted Nicol before he could lay his hands on a mean grinning Dearka. The commotion also started to cause multiple arguments within the Council as they all stood and began bickering. Mu stood and walks towards the crowed to see if he could stop the argument. Kira then suddenly notices that flames suddenly flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. He watches it as it whispers the Versalius language while the argument continues to increase. Murrue look at Kira like he was in a trance and try to snap him out of it. Kira stood up and walk towards the arguing council.

"Where you going" Murrue stopped when as she saw determination in his eyes.

"I will take the Ring, HEY LISTIN" the council stop bickering after Kira yell and look right at him. "I will take the Ring to Versalius. But I do not know the way."

"Then I will help you with this burden Kira Yamato." Mu grin as he walks towards and padded Kira on the shoulders. "I can make the impossible possible. Right Murrue" Kira look at his lover when he saw fear around her face.

Murrue calm herself but still fell worried for the baby's father though. "Yes,yes she can" she said express a grin. Athrun walks towards Kira as well.

"If by my life or death, I will protect you" Athrun then extended his hand, "you have my sword." Kira realized Athrun is joining him in his task and greeted his hand with his and smile on his face.

"And you have my bow" Nicol says joining Athrun by his side

"And my Hammer as soon as it is fix though" says Dearka as he was going to join as well.

"I'm not going to idly by and let a bunch of Non-Naturals bound to this task." Shani says with a huff in his breathe. He then turn his head towards Seigal. "But if this is indeed the councils will," he look back at the small group "then the Atlantic Federation will see it done."

"And so will Orb. I'm going as well." says Cagalli with an aura of determination. However Kizaka interrupted. "I can not allowed it princess. Yor father-" "Will understand. You willgive that message will you." Kizaka sadly nodded as he understand perfectly what Caglli is asking.

"Wait!" Sai says as he ran from behind the bushes and joins them. "Kira's not going anywhere. Not without me!" Seigal grinned in amusement. "Guess it's hardly impossible to separate you two. Even though he was summoned to the council and you weren't." Sai shyly smiles.

"Hold on Kira is not going" everyone look towards the pillar as Tolle walk out , "not without us" follow by Mir close behind with her hands holding Tolle and Kuzzy walking lackey behind.

"You have to send us home tide up in a sack if you try to stop us" Kuzeey folded his hands as he stands in front of the group.

"Anyway you'll need a couple of people with intelligence for this of mission" says Tolle with Mir nodding in agreement.

"I forbid it. I am not putting anymore of my people into this!" Cagalli argued

"You have no authority here?" Mir told to Cagalli knowing all too well who she is.

"I belive I can since your my subjects" Seigal gave a small chuckle watching the two girls bicker before addressing."11 companions so be it. You all should be known as the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Thats great" Kuzey says with a cheer. "So where we going. Sai slaps his hand to his face after Kuzey said a stupid thing.

AN: Well thats the end of this chapter. And it's also the end of the first half of the story. Will Kira learn that he and the princess are brother and sister? Possibly in the next chapter or in the chapters to come that is. Shocked that I put Shani Andras into this story. Well do ya? Anyway thats all the input for now since I'm trying to finish chapters on my other stories.


	17. The Fellowship's Departure

Disclaimer:The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkeins. Gundum Seed Is the Property Of Sunrise And Bandai. I do not own any of it.

A couple of hours later after Seigal Clyne announce the 11 people who were going to take the journey to Versalius. Kira was summoned by his father and is now sitting in a chair in Ulen's guest room though he didn't wait for long as he return with an iron shirt and a dagger.

"Here Kira this is for you"

"Is that what I think it is dad?" Kira questioned his father after he grabbed the iron shit from his hands.

"It is son. It's Mithril. Light as any regular shirt but stronger than any steel ever made. Well, well put it on! I want to see how it fits." Kira removed his shirt, revealing the Ring which was now tide to rope string like a necklace. Ulen started to stare at the sight of The Ring and begin to crack a greedy smirk.

"Oh...M- my old Ring! It would be nice to h-h-hold it ag-again" Kira began to worried about his father looking at the Ring and tuck it back to his shirt. That was when his worries came to fruition as Ulen became like a madman and if it wasn't for his Coordinator instincts kicking in he would've been dead.

Ulen lookup to his son after he dropped him down. "I..I'm sorry Kira" he walk back up and pick up the dagger. "Here my o-old weapon The Strike. Created by the elves. It can detect demons when they come near you." Ulen handed his son the weapon and walk out the door.

"Where you going dad?" Kira ask worriedly

"To get some fresh air," he look back at Kira with a sad face of a broken man. "I'm sorry for everything son and now you must carry the burden for my error. I'm so sorry for everything!" Kira tried to go to his father but in the back of his head feared that he would become crazy again. He hold the burden ring on his hands.

Ulen continue to walk endlessly outside the hallway. "Hey your that old man I saw two days ago?" Ulen look behind him and to his shock it was Cagalli. Feeling confuse and frightened he tried to run but realize that he was not a young man anymore. Not without the Ring's Seed power. So without any other option for him. He must now face the consequence. He must confess to the orban princess that he is her true father. Maybe at least it could heal the burden of his soul.

Athrun remove the vine branches that covered a tombstone. He knelled down and read the kanji name inscribe which read Here lies Lenore Ailia Zala aka Peaceful Negotiator (AN:Made up the maiden name since no one knows it!). Athrun began to remember words Seigal gave him before he left for the outside world years ago.

_flashback_

"彼女は子供を保護することを望んでいました。 彼女は、工場〔植物〕であなたが保護されるだろうと思いました." A 13 year old Athrun Zala in hunter garb look up to Seigal who with Lacus stood beside her father. "Outside your mother had a cool demeanor. But inside her heart knew already that you will be hunted all your life. That you'll never escape your fate. Elven skills can reforge Infinite Justice but only you have the ability and strength to wield the sword of the king of kings " Athrun only nodded and turn away. Lacus however grabbed his arm, "you have that strength Athurn I know it. Even now I could feel it's strength resonating from you!"

"You don't understand Lacus? I do not want that power" Lacus was shock of what she was hearing from Athrun."I never wanted it."

"Your the last of the bloodline Athrun Zala?,there is no other." but Athrun walk away from both Clynes standing their.

_End flashback_

Athrun remember that memory well and took it off from his mind as he return in looking at his mothers grave and place the flowers in front of it. "I won't be seeing you for a long time mother. Pray for me." While this was going on in a room where Milly and Tolle were sharing together.

"Tolle I'm afraid?!"

"How could you be scared of this Mir. We did approach Seigal and volunteer in front of everybody on the council. We can't just back out now?"

"I know we can't it's just that, it will be exactly likebefore when we have to face those Ringwraiths from before. Except theres more peril in this? we can die on this journey?" Tolle looked at the sadness on his girlfriend knowing where she' going with this and like a man he console her. "We will be alright Milly;and you can trust me on that!" Milly felt relieve when Tolle began to hug her but somehow on the back of her mind she felt something is not going to be alright in this journey. Elsewhere

"WHAT?, how dare you, say that I'm your daughter?" Cagalli jump out from the park bench that she was sitting on . Yelling furiously after what the old man had told her.

"I'm telling the truth you are my daughter. You could believe in the words of this old man or not?; I'm to old to hide secrets anymore" Ulen turn his face back down looking at the grass floor underneath his feet.

"You know what?,Your full of it; and if this place wasn't ORB you would be incarcerated in a prison cell by now for telling such lies. Be glad that your son is not here to "she huff her way. Refusing to hear no more of Ulen so called wild stories. Ulen watch sadly as Cagalli's form disappear from his sight. That night while the chosen fellowship were resting up so that they can be prepared for the journey to Versalius. Murrue carried a tray full of fruit when she started to have a craving for it. She open the door to her quarters. As she grasp to see Mu asleep in the table. She was about to yell when she notice a loose piece of paper with writing on it.

Curious to know she drop the tray down at the floor and sneak towards the table and carefully grab the paper out from Mu's grasp. She read what the note says and gasp.

Morning sets in and the fellowship have gathered themselves near The Plants gates. Preparing for the journey ahead of them. Seigal and Lacus with a couple of elders arrived to see them off. Seigal cough to clear his throat before he started his farewell speech. "The Ring-bearer is now setting out to start on his quest towards Mount Doom. You who travels with him. No oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves,humans and free folk march with you. " Mu was about to summon Kira when Murrue appear nodding him to come forward. "Forgive me Seigal. I must see what Murrue needs. It will only take." Seigal nodded positively on his request and Mu ran to see Murrue. He was still a little nervous since she was still a little angry. When he got close Mu was about to say something but Murrue silence him when she covered her hand to his mouth.

"Listen Mu. I knew you want to apologize. I read your note last night and I to say that I forgive you." Mu gasp of what he was hearing as Murrue continue to talk. "I was angry but I was also afraid. Afraid that the child will never know her father in person,"Murrue touch her stomach. Mu gasp; here was Murrue forgiving him when about a couple a days ago she was growling and yelling at him like she was having PMS. "I know that you volunteered for this and now I'm asking you to promise me. Promise me to comeback in one piece." Mu look at her eyes and hug her." When we comeback we'll be a-, oh I remember something." Mu scrounge all over his sleeves trying to find what he's looking for. Murrue would be peeved again right now if a clinging sound didn't interrupt. She look at the floor and there appeared before her was A ring. "Is this what your looking for?"

Mu felt embarrassed as he see's the ring Murrue pick up."I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you. Guess the moment's now blown." It didn't take an idiot to notice and Murrue wasn't either. "Yes I accept!"

Even with the task that laid before the sorcerer?, it didn't bother him. This was a special moment in his life. The sorceress Murrue Ramius has accepted his hand in marriage. "We'll going to be a real family. That I promise because I can make the impossible possible." Mu grab the ring and knelled in front of Murrue. Placing the ring on her left index finger and kiss her lips. Murrue look at the ring now place in her finger and grin happily,_ "you better come back , husband_."

Mu walk back to the fellowship only to see them having a red blush in there faces. "Don't start," Athrun stands in front of Lacus gazing at her eyes. Those were the eyes of sadness. Athrun did a faintly smirk and depart to join up with the fellowship.

"Mu is Versalius left or right?"

"Right Kira." As the fellowship vanish from behind the gated doors. Lacus broke as small tears fell from her face.

Translation: Seigal- She wanted to protect her child. She thought in the Plants that you would be protected.

AN:I hope you were patient for this new chapter. If you were I am glad. Stay tuned because I'm bringing in another movie based story come Thanksgiving weekend. Well thats it.


	18. Heading Southward

Disclaimer:The rights of The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy go to J.R.R. Tolkien, and the Gundum Seed property belongs to Sunrise And Bandai. I do not own any of it.

The Fellowship decided to rest near a rocky outstretch, after traveling for miles. Mu sat down in one of the outstretches huge rock's with his magical staff close by his side.

Sai walk next to Kira holding two meal plates in both hands and handed one to Kira. Nicol stood on top of the outstretch e's boulders. Foreseeing out into the wilderness using his elvish eyesight to watch for any sign of approaching enemies.

Cagalli & Shanti both decidedly agree to begin training Tolle, Kuzzey & Mir in swordsmanship combat since they both knew that the road towards Versalius is dangerous, and these lessons would give the three Orban Naturals some advantage against any upcoming foe.

"One, two, three. Yes thats very good Koenig very good" Shanti told Tolle making him blush with pride. " Watch your footing Buskirk" Athrun added while sitting down on a giant rock close to the practice area with his weapon at the ready, just in case they get ambush by forces from Versalius or Messiah ."Not bad Miss Haw. Not bad at all. Seems you have experience with using weapons before?" Cagalli tells Milly as both girls use powerful sword strikes in their practice.

"It was thanks to my grandfather your highness!Since he was a captain in Orb's Royal Guard when he was young." Cagalli ended with another hard strike. Causing Mir to almost drop her sword. "Lets take a break!" Mir dusted herself off and place her sword back into it's sheath before bowing to Cagalli. Unknown to the girls Dearka was watching from high above more specifically he was looking at Milly and the way she grace herself with her elegance. "Seeing what you like?"

"It's not what you think Master Mu, honest?" Dearka said stubbornly . "You know she's taken right. Even if you had a chance Dearka I doubt that your clansmen would allow you to be fully engaged to a female who outside from your lands or her excepting to embraces?" Dearka knew Mu was right at a peak and decided to dropped the subject and talk about something else. " Hey Master Mu I have an idea?" Mu raised an eyebrow and listen of what Dearka wanted to ask of him "we could take the route towards the mines of Moria. It's owned by my clan and it is much safer and my cousin Balin would gave us a royal welcome?"

"I seriously doubt that would be a good idea unless there was no other choice."

Cagalli and Mir rested down next to Kira as Sai approach them with two plates of food. "You girls must be starving after that practice, here" both girls took the plates without any congestion. As Cagalli ate she look at Kira. Reminding the Orb princess how important this mission is. Not just for Kira's sake but for all of Cosmic Earth. Cagalli then saw something sticking out of Kira's pocket for just a brief moment. Not the Seed Ring Of Power but a piece of cloth with a image. before Cagalli can say anything, "Crebian crows from the Dunlands!!" Nicol shouted. Athrun then yell at everyone to hide.

They quickly gathered all there belongings and hide themselves underneath huge jagged stones as hideously looking crow like birds swoop right pass them before disappearing towards the east. "Damn it; our passage south is being watched by spies of my former master" Mu says cursing himself knowing now the path they were going was no longer optional for them "we've got no choice . We have to take the mountain pass of Aussieland."(AN: Don't know if it's an actual name from the series or made up by another fanfic writer. Either way I don't own it.)Back in December City at the Plants, Murrue stared up at the night sky with a worried fickle at her face.

"You have been starring at the sky since the newly formed fellowship departed on their quest. This is not healthy for you and the baby?" Murrue turn her head around, starring at Lacus who was standing at the doorway, looking at her with worrying concern. "I'm sorry Lacus it's just that-"Murrue touch her impregnating stomach. "Well it's Mu. I'm just now afraid of his well being. Like he won't return alive. Alive to see our child get born into this world. ?"

"Have some faith Murrue. Even in these darkest hours that were living at. A smallest hope can turn into something vast!"

The Crebian crows return to Messiah and inform Durandel (who continued to observed on the progress of the growing demon army) about the current location of the fellowship . He wave his hand signaling them that they were dismiss but before he could head back to the tower Kosshu yelled out his name. "Gilbert explain why didn't you use the crows to attack the fellowship?" Durandel grin "because first my dear they're my forces not yours, and secondly the crows need to be prepare to join the other demons on the upcoming invasion of Minerva but don't worry. I know exactly where the fellowship are heading off too" Durandel turn around and walk back to the tower. The fellowship struggles through the snowy mountain steeps of Aussieland. The fresh snow that came down recently made the pathway not easy for them to walk over. Kira brought his left foot down in the icy snow but soon lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. "KIRA!!" Cagalli shouted luckily Athrun who was watching their rear gracelessly catches Kira and help pick him back up.

Kira dust the snow off himself and then check to see if anything was missing from h that was where he felt that the Ring he was holding as a necklace piece was missing. He franticly search for the cursed heirloom till finally seeing The Ring lay far in front of him. He was about to walk forward to get it? When someone beat him to it as a hand pick up the Ring. That hand turns out to be Shanti's.

Everyone looks at Santi's direction in fear as he dangles The Ring around in his fingertips, with his eyes glaring at it in greed.

"Shanti?" Athrun aggressively yells his name but unfortunately to no avail.

"It's quite strange fate don't you think? That we all have to suffer so much fear and doubt... For over a small thing. Such a little thing?" "Give The Ring back to Kira!" Cagalli growled gripping her gloved hands in a fist as she walked down in a few paces but kept her distance in case he starts to attack.

" I suggest you do what she ask Shanti?" Athrun said growling in a angered tone. Shanti somehow got out of the trance he. looking at Cagalli on his right who seem ready to ponce on him at a moments notice, and then at Kira and Athrun on his left. Grinning in sigh he did something unknown of his characteristic. He brings the Ring back to Kira, "As you wish milady! I care not" Kira quickly snatches the Ring out of Shanti's hand. He playfully ruffle the Coordinator's hair and return climbing up the mountain like this incident have never happened.

Athrun release his gripping of the hilt from his sword hidden behind his cloak while still glaring at Shanti before he and Kira continuing walking up the mountain. Cagalli was about to do the same thing till her eyes spotted something. a object which turns out to be the old bromide picture was laying on the snow. _"Kira must have drop this?"_being honest she picks up the bromide so that she could just return it to the seed bearer. However she ended up into a surprising shock when she look at the right side of the picture of a woman holding twin babies, "_that's a picture of me. but Why would Kira?"_

"CAGALLI; HURRY UP!!" hearing one of the other fellowship shouting out her name decided to put this new situation on hold for now until a appropriate time could be made. She put the bromide into her pouch . On the top of Mesiah tower Durandel stood. Looking at the mountains in front of him as he prepares to cast a spell. "_If the mountainous terrain of Aussieland does not defeat you, my former apprentice? Will you and your companions risk going to a more dangerous road?" _Deep snow along with a heavy blizzard around them was giving The fellowship a hard time moving forward once they reach the top cliffs of Aussieland . Mu trudges a pathway with his staff in an effort to ease the others as they too were struggling to get through. Nicol lightly sprinted forward past them to see if he could help by being their eyes. What he didn't expect was to hear a voice.

"Guys! I'm hearing a faint voice in the air?"Nicol says, Mu started to listen intently on the voice and realize who the voice was.

"IT'S DURANDEL!!" Mu shouted. He and the others quickly hugged the mountain's wall as a fell down at them.

Athrun who was holding Milly and Tolle with his arms shouted at Mu "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Mu we must turn back!"

"No!"

Mu raise his staff and spoke out a spell to counter Durandel's but to no avail as his was stronger. lightning strikes the tip of the mountain. Causing a second avalanche to land right at them. Burrying them completely.

Nicol emerges his head up and broke himself out. Followed by Cagalli, Kira, Kuzzey, Dearka and the rest of the fellowship.

"We must get off the mountain! Make the gap to Menerva then take the west road in the Atlantic Federation towards my city!" Shanti yells as the snow blow around them.

"Too risky! The gap would take us too close to Masiah!" Athrun yells as he pulls himself out.

"Hey, if we can't pass through these mountains then why don't we just go under it. Let us go through the mines of my clansmen . Let us head to Moria?" Mu's eyes was now full of fear and conflict after he heard of Dearka's suggestion. "_Moria... Your afraid to go to these mines." _Durandel voices himself in Masiah's study room as he reads an ancient book written in a strange language.

"The Elsman's foolishly delved too greedily and too deep" back in Aussieland Mu started to feel afraid. Something he rarely felt but tries to show a strong face in an effort to not worry the others.

"_You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad – dûm:" _

Durandel turns the next page revealing a picture of a mysterious creature wearing a mask along with the rest made entirely out of fire.

"Shadow and Flame!"

AN: It's been close to a year since I put out anything but I was busy with a lot of things going on in my life plus I had to rewrite this chapter a lot so I won't end up with grammers, anyways I'm going to finish this fan story before releasing a sequel. The Mercenaries fanfic story is officially dead since I have no way in coming up with a chapter story. Ranma/Full Metal Panic crossover is on hold. New chapter of Gundam Seed/Macross will be rewritten from scratch, also I'll be releasing another crossover fic! Possibly by next month. Well thats it for now.


End file.
